Merlin's Oath
by LadyBrannon
Summary: ~Now complete~ Sequel will follow...A past event causes an unexpected betrothal between enemies. Chaos, mayhem and a bit of love fervently ensue.
1. Merlin's Oath Prologue

A/N: Hello All! This is my first fan fiction. I tend to lean toward odd pairings such as Draco/Ginny and Hermione/Snape. This happens to be a D/G pairing. I hope you like it.  

FYI, I already have 36 chapters written. I would guess that I have a few more to write and it will be complete. I also speculate a sequel _could_ be in the works. You can expect a new chapter every three to four days. 

Last, but most definitely NOT least, I want to thank my Beta-reader. Alinora, you know who you are, how much you have helped me and how much I value your friendship. 

Title: Merlin's Oath

Author: LadyBrannon

Summary: A past event causes an unexpected betrothal between enemies. Chaos, mayhem and a bit of love fervently ensue. 

Spoilers: First Four HP Books Which you should have read by now, shame on you!

Disclaimer: Nope, not the magnificent J.K. Rowling. However, I'm honored that you even had to ask.

Prologue

          In the foreground, they could see the great castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  They were returning from a fun-filled day in Hogsmeade.  Skipping, like the young schoolgirls they were, with bags filled to the brim with an assortment of candies from Honeyduke's, neither one of them noticed the black robed men heading straight for them.

          "Stupefy!" one of the men yelled.  The attractive, blonde girl fell into a heap on the ground. 

The gorgeous redhead quickly grabbed her wand from her pocket and began yelling curses at the three robed men.  

"Expelliramus!"  

A wand landed in her empty hand.  

"Petrificus Totalus!" 

Another of the men dropped in a full body bind.  His wand fell uselessly to his side.  

"Stupefy!" 

The last robed man fell to the ground completely dumbfounded.  His wand also fell to the ground uselessly.

She grinned and thought _right back at you! _ Then, she began picking up the other two wands of the robed men. 

          By this time, several professors were running to see what all the yelling was about. They stopped in awe.  They saw three men, lying on the ground, completely helpless at the hand of the petite, redheaded girl. 

          Professor McGonagall quickly pointed her wand to the blond girl and muttered, "Enerviate." 

          The blonde girl immediately awoke.  She was a little disoriented, but quickly regained her bearings.  Her disorientation quickly changed to shock as she noticed the black robed men. 

As the blonde girl was gaining her strength back, the Headmaster placed binding spells on the other two men. 

          "Oh my gods and goddesses!  What happened?" asked the blonde girl. 

          McGonagall replied, "It seems your friend saved you both from a fate worse than death."

          The blonde girl quickly got to her feet and ran to the redhead and grabbed her in a tight embrace. By now, both girls had tears running down their faces.  

          The blonde girl pulled back and silently swore to Merlin that her first born son would marry the redhead's first born daughter to offer restitution for saving her life and only the gods and goddesses knew what else.

          _According to plan, it had begun…_


	2. Merlin's Oath Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 30 years later…**

"Pearly, get the mail. I heard the owls arrive minutes ago!" bellowed the icy voice.

Everyone else at the table had jumped the minute he had opened his mouth. It always began the same; another day had begun at Malfoy Manor.

Pearly, the house-elf arrived within seconds with the owl mail. She quickly laid it on the table beside the Master of the House, Lucius Malfoy. She bowed her head and quietly whispered, "Anything else, Master?"

"Yes! Go punish yourself for taking so damn long. Are you a house-elf or a garden gnome?" Lucius sneered.

Pearly ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Within seconds, her screams of pain could be heard in the dining room.

Lucius grinned evilly as he listened to the commotion. He then turned his attention to the mail that had started the entire episode.

The other occupants at the table, watching in disgust although not showing it, were Lucius' wife, Narcissa and his son, Draco. They had seen this many times before and certainly knew by now not to react to Lucius. To react would only bring his wrath upon them.

They quietly ate their breakfast with their eyes glued to the food they were eating.

Within minutes, the tone for the day was set.

Lucius bellowed, "What the hell is this?"

In his hand was a letter from the Ministry of Magic marked with the seal of Merlin, the greatest Wizard who had ever lived.

Narcissa, from the other end of the table, saw the seal and quickly dropped her fork to her plate.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" barked Lucius.

Draco very quickly and briefly lifted his eyes to his mother's face. She was deathly pale and looked as if she were going to be sick.

Lucius began to open the letter muttering to himself about crazy wizards and the sorry sod who was the Minister of Magic.

Narcissa quietly cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Lucius, today is Draco's seventeenth birthday. Could we go to Diagon Alley to celebrate?"

"Woman, do I not look busy to you? Keep quiet and eat your food that I have so generously provided for you," snapped Lucius.

"Yes, dear," Narcissa responded.

Draco noticed his mother had become even paler.

Lucius had the letter open and was quickly reading. His pale, sickly skin was becoming red and blotchy. He looked up from the letter and stared coldly at his wife.

"What the hell have you done, you stupid woman?" he furiously asked.


	3. Merlin's Oath Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Burrow, the Same Day**

"Morning dears," Molly Weasley cooed to her children, some by birth and others by circumstances, as she breezed into the kitchen.  "As you can see, breakfast is ready and waiting.  I heard the owls a few minutes ago, so I'm off to read the mail."

The seven children each garbled some semblance of a response and began loading their plates with food. 

The table was made up of five redheaded Weasleys, a bushy-haired girl and a raven-haired boy with the greenest eyes.  

At the end of the table sat perfect, prefect Percy, who now worked for the Ministry of Magic.  He was currently working on his most important project to date, regulating control of Mandrake juice and all three of its uses. 

To his right sat the identical Weasley twins, George and Fred, who were known as the pranksters of the group.  Why just that morning they had graciously woken everyone by charming all the beds in the house to play "Wake up Little Suzy" at the wonderful hour of 5 am.  No one could really be mad at them though as, much to Molly Weasley's dismay; Fred and George's pranks had brought the once poor family a considerable fortune. 

To the left of Percy sat the only Weasley girl, Ginny.  Her real name was Virginia, but no one called her that unless she was in serious trouble.  Ginny was sixteen and quite the beauty.  She was tall, like her brothers, around 5'9" and slender.  She had the trademark red hair, but with blonde streaks.  She was quiet and reserved.  She usually could be found alone, reading. However, she was also known for her fiery temper and long-standing crush on the Boy-Who-Lived; not that he had ever given her hope that a relationship was even possible. 

To the right of Ginny, sat Ron Weasley. He was the youngest boy and aged 17.  He, too, had red hair and was an extremely tall 6'6".  He was lanky, but with strong hints of serious muscle development due to the fact that if he was not talking about Quidditch, he was playing it.  Moreover, to many female students' dismay, Ron was secretly in love. He was also best friend to the last two people at the table, a Miss Hermione Granger (his secret love) and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.  

Hermione was Hogwart's resident know-it-all, a title that she secretly loved.  She was also deeply and secretly in love with her best friend, Ron.  This was why, even now, she was casting him glances out of the corner of her eye. Little did she know she, too, was receiving glances from the object of her desires. 

Last, but certainly not least, (especially in the wizarding world) was a Mr. Harry Potter.  He was quite the good-looking young man with his raven colored hair, green eyes and well-toned body. He was known for the small round glasses he wore and the lightening-shaped scar on his forehead.  The scar was a gift from the world's most evil wizard to have ever lived, Voldemort.  

So they all sat there quietly, eating their breakfast and lost in their own thoughts. 

That was until they heard Molly Weasley let out a yell of pure horror in the family's living room.

All seven of them quickly got up and ran to see what was wrong. 

At the same time, Molly's husband, Arthur, was running down the stairs to find out what the commotion was. 

They all arrived in time to see Mrs. Weasley tearing up.  She looked up at Arthur from her spot on their new couch and started crying like a baby. 

Arthur quickly gathered her into his arms and asked her what could possibly be so upsetting at this time of the morning?

She simply pulled away and handed him a letter that looked remarkably like the one the Malfoy household had received this very same morning.

The seven children (for that was how Molly looked upon them all, despite their ages) looked questioningly at each other.

Arthur read the letter.  When he was finished, he looked at Molly.  He, too, had tears in his eyes. 

"Daddy, what is wrong?  It isn't about Charlie or Bill is it?"  Ginny asked.  

Bill and Charlie were the two oldest Weasley children.  Bill was a curse-breaker for the Wizard Bank, Gringotts.  He was currently living in Egypt. Charlie was a dragon researcher and resided near a dragon colony in Romania.

"No baby, it is not about Bill or Charlie," responded Arthur. 

Many mutterings of "Thank God" could be heard throughout the room.

"It is much worse," continued Arthur in a forlorn voice.  "Your mother and I need to speak to Ginny…alone.  The rest of you go finish breakfast." 

While everyone was clearly concerned, they did as they were told. 

Ginny, however, was very pale and afraid to ask why she had to stay.

"Ginny, I think you had better sit down," wailed Molly. 

Ginny quickly sat down in the armchair across from her parents.  She searched her parent's faces for any answers, but could find none. 

Arthur looked at Molly and said, "I think you better explain this, Molly."

Molly nodded, took a deep breath to calm herself and began explaining.  "Many years ago, I was very good friends with Narcissa Malfoy, well Narcissa Black then."

Ginny audibly gasped, but Molly continued.

"Narcissa and I did everything together.  We were as close as two people could be.  She was the beautiful blonde and I was the gorgeous redhead.  We were also quite the pranksters, not as good as the Marauders, but close.  One day, while coming back from Hogsmeade, three evil wizards attacked us.  Narcissa was hexed and I saved us both from a fate worse than death, as you can imagine. This letter, that we have received today, is a result of that day." 

"I'm sorry Mom, I don't understand," replied Ginny.

"Well Ginny, it seems that on that day Narcissa took a Merlin Oath," stated Arthur.

"A Merlin Oath?"

"Yes, a Merlin Oath.  A Merlin Oath is much like a Wizard Debt only much more binding and absolutely _must_ be fulfilled." 

"But what does this have to do with me, Dad?" asked Ginny.

"Well, it seems Narcissa," continued Molly, "promised her first-born son to our daughter.  You, Ginny, are now the fiancée of Draco Malfoy.  Apparently, today is his legal age birthday. You are to be married within 3 months."

Ginny by this point was laughing hysterically.  "Good one Mom and Dad.  Who else is in on it?  Fred?  George?  Ron?"

"Ginny, we are NOT kidding.  Furthermore, no Merlin Oath has ever been turned down.  You have no choice and we have no choice.  You must marry Draco.  To deny this Oath, would mean certain death." 

Ginny's laughter quickly turned to deep, gut-wrenching sobs.  Sobs that were so loud all the people in the kitchen ran back into the living room despite them originally being told to leave.

Ron and Hermione quickly ran to Ginny and put their arms around her in attempt to comfort her. 

"Ginny, it will be okay.  Nothing can be this bad," soothed Hermione.

"Oh really Mione, well then why don't YOU marry Draco Malfoy then," screamed Ginny.  She wrenched herself out of their arms and ran out the door. Her leaving was marked by the very loud slamming of the screen door.

At this outburst, there were six jaws hanging wide open. 

Ron recovered first and asked, "Mom, Dad, what in the HELL is she talking about?"


	4. Merlin's Oath Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meanwhile, back at the Manor  
  
Lucius Malfoy got up and walked menacingly towards his wife, all the while shaking the letter at her. "What do you have to say for yourself, woman?" he spat.  
  
Draco briefly glanced from his mother to his father silently noting that he would jump between them if necessary. However, he was too late.  
  
Lucius had his wife by her long blonde hair and was dragging her towards his study. "You stay right there boy, I'll be back for you."  
  
Draco heard the door to his father's study slam. He heard his father's loud voice and his mother's wails.  
  
After what seemed forever, Draco heard the study door open and his father bellowed, "Boy, Get your arse in here NOW!"  
  
Draco quickly headed for his father's study. He went in and sat down on the couch by his mother.  
  
She was staring at the wall, her hand gingerly rubbing her face. It was obvious Lucius had backhanded her.  
  
Draco quickly thought to himself what could have possibly happened recently to set his father off. Before he got very far into his thoughts, Lucius spoke.  
  
"Boy, do you know what this stupid woman, you call Mother, has done? She made a damn Merlin Oath to have you marry a mudblood-lover, the only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ginger or something."  
  
"Ginny" Narcissa softly stated.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid whore! Do you know there is nothing we can do? A Merlin Oath is unbreakable! Get out! Get out, both of you, before I lose my temper!"  
  
Draco and his mother quickly left the room. At the same time, Lucius threw a spell book at the door. He just barely missed them.  
  
Once out of the room, Draco followed his mother to her private quarters. He asked, "Mom are you alright?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be dear?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe because that bastard hit you?"  
  
"Draco, don't speak of your father that way. If he hears you, he will punish both of us. You know better."  
  
Draco grimaced. She was right. He certainly did not need to be locked up in the dungeons until school started.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"Is it true what he said? I have to marry Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Yes and I am glad. Your father has set too many bad examples. This way, even though at the time I had no idea, I know you'll be part of a loving family."  
  
"Umm Mom, I think you are forgetting one very important piece of information here, the Weasley's HATE the Malfoy's and vice versa."  
  
"Then, I'll guess you'll have to charm Ginny and the rest of her family." As she said this, Narcissa smiled her first real smile in years. 


	5. Merlin's Oath Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Outside of the Burrow**

Ginny Weasley was running as if Mercury himself was chasing her.  After 30 minutes or so, she stopped.  Breathing heavily and clutching her side, she walked to a nearby rock and sat down.  The tears began again.  She cried until she could not cry anymore.  She laid her head on her knees and began to think.     

She thought of all the times Malfoy had made fun of her family, called Mione a mudblood, aggravated Ron or Harry and the list went on and on. 

She shook her head.  She was smart.  Little did anyone know that she was actually smarter than Miss Know-it-all herself.  Truth be told, Ginny had outscored Hermione on O.W.L.s and every single class average through her fifth year.  In fact, Dumbledore had actually asked her to consider moving to seventh year this year. Guess she would have to now, she was not going to give up school to be a wife. 

Wife?  Wife!  In three months, she would be someone's wife.  Ginny could feel herself tearing up again. 

She mentally shook herself.  _Ginny_, she thought, _get yourself together.  Think about this rationally:_

_There is nothing you can do about it. There is nothing you can do about it. There is nothing you can do about it._

Ginny smiled to herself; well, now that that was settled…

How about we go at this from a pro versus con standpoint?  Let's be positive and do the "cons" first.  Ginny mentally giggled to herself about that one.

_He is a MALFOY! He hates my family! He is not Harry. He is not Harry.  (She had loved him for so long surely that should count for two.) I am going to be a wife at 17; thank goodness my birthday is in October!_

Now the "pros", assuming there are any.  Ginny thought and thought.  Just as she was about to give up, she came up with a little plan, not a good or bad plan, just a plan.  

She thought to herself, _all my life I have been a wallflower.  I stayed quietly in the background being ignored by pretty much everyone.  Now is my time, my time to show everyone who the real Virginia Weasley is.  And that, Dear Ginny, puts all the "cons" to shame_; she told herself.

Just as she arrived at this conclusion, Ron, Harry and Hermione walked up. 

Ron said, "Ginny, we have been looking for you everywhere!  Mom and Dad explained what is going on.  You know…about the Merlin Oath and all.  We are all really worried about you.  Are you ok?"

Ginny inwardly smiled to herself, took a deep breath and decided it was time to put the plan into action.

Ginny looked up, smiled at the selfish trio and said, "You know guys, I truly could not be happier.  I mean let's be truthful here; Draco Malfoy is one fine studmuffin.  Also, if the rumors are true, he is experienced as well.  He can teach me a few things. I think I have a lot to gain from this joining."

Harry's and Ron's mouths dropped open.  Hermione, on the other hand, was looking questioningly at Ginny.  

"You don't really mean that do you Ginny?"

"Of course I do.  He is one sexy man.  I could at least see things working out in the bedroom, don't you?"

By now, Harry and Ron had their mouths closed, but their eyes were still bugging out.  So much so, they looked ready to pop.

Hermione responded, "Ginny, I understand you are trying to make the best of this situation, but you can be honest with us.  We are your best friends and we love you."

Ginny smirked at this.  In fact, had Draco been there at that very moment, he would have been very proud of Ginny.  The smirk was almost as good as his. 

Ginny replied, "Oh really!  You guys are my best friends?  Okay then.  Tell me Hermione, Harry or Ron, when was the last time I had a date?  Hmmm?"

All three "best friends" sputtered inelegantly.

"Too hard?  Okay.  How many O.W.L.s did I get this year?"

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron questioningly.  Ron shrugged and shook his head in a negative manner. 

"Still too tough I guess.  Okay, what is my favorite drink to get at the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry smiled at this one.  "Gin, that is easy!  Butterbeer, of course!"   

"The name is Ginny and WRONG!  My favorite drink is Rosmerta's homemade hot chocolate!  I got 21 O.W.L.s the most in 400 years and I have NEVER BEEN ON A DATE.  So dear friends, since you know so much about me you also know that I want you to FUCK OFF right about now, hmmm!" 

At this, she got up from her seated position and gracefully walked back home, all the while smiling to herself and thinking _Hello world, this IS Virginia Weasley_.


	6. Merlin's Oath Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Malfoy Manner (the Study)  
  
Lucius Malfoy had exhausted every avenue. There was absolutely no way to stop this wedding. He had contacted several of his Dark Art sources and had systematically been told to not interfere. It seemed he could not even kill the little mudblood lover. To do so, would also bring about HIS death for interfering with the Merlin Oath. Damn Narcissa, he thought. Damn her to hell.  
  
It seemed he had no choice but to go along. Bloody Hell! If there was one thing Lucius Malfoy could NOT stand, it was something being out of his control. With that in mind, his cruel mind began thinking about how to gain the upper hand in this situation.  
  
There was a soft knock at his door.  
  
"Go away"  
  
The door opened slightly. It was Pearly.  
  
"Master Malfoy, lunch is about to be served."  
  
"Did I tell you to serve?"  
  
"No Sir."  
  
"Then you bloody well better not serve lunch."  
  
"But Sir, Mrs. Malfoy and Master Draco are waiting. They asked me to come and get you, Sir."  
  
In a deadly, quiet voice, Malfoy said, "Pearly, come here."  
  
Pearly stepped inside the door.  
  
"Pearly, I said come here."  
  
Pearly slowly walked over to the desk.  
  
"Pearly, who is the Master of this House?"  
  
Pearly whispered, "You, Master Malfoy."  
  
"That is right Pearly. That means what I say goes. No questions asked."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Pearly looked to the floor.  
  
"I'm glad we understand one another." Lucius threw a book at Pearly and hit her in the head.  
  
"Take that book and repeat what I just did 20 more times. Then go and tell my wife and son, that lunch will be served when I have time to show up for it. Also, tell them they are more than welcome to leave the table, but should they not be there when I arrive, they will receive no lunch today."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Good, then get the hell out of here."  
  
Pearly quickly picked up the book and removed herself from the room.  
  
Lucius sat back in his chair and grinned. Yes, he certainly liked to maintain control and fear was not a bad thing either.  
  
After a few minutes, Lucius decided it was time to move forward with his current bane, the marriage of his son; time to contact those good for nothing Weasleys.  
  
He walked to his fireplace, threw in some floo powder and yelled, "The Burrow." 


	7. Merlin's Oath Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Burrow (again)  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron had arrived back at the house about 10 minutes after Ginny. When they arrived, they found the rest of the family sitting in the living room.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on the loveseat, Ginny was between Fred and George on the couch and Percy was sitting on one of the armchairs. None of them were talking, just looking around, obviously deep in thought.  
  
Ron spoke first, "Ginny, could we talk to you in the kitchen?"  
  
"No Ron, I'm quite comfortable here and I really do have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"Please Ginny?"  
  
Ginny shook her head no and laid her head on Fred's shoulder.  
  
Fred bent down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen. Hermione sat down at the table and immediately began to cry.  
  
Ron rushed to her, hugged her and said, "Mione, don't cry. Ginny is just upset; she didn't mean all those things she said."  
  
Harry quickly agreed, "Of course she didn't. She's just very upset right now and with good reason."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Ron, Harry as much as I love you both, you are extremely naïve. Of course, she meant what she said and with good reason. She is right. We don't really know her. We leave her out unless we need her to help us. We never ask her if she needs our help. Do you realize she got four more O.W.L.s than I did? I never even knew she was that smart. I just thought she was an average student. We all owe her a BIG apology."  
  
Before either of the boys could respond, a loud thud sounded in the living room.  
  
The three arrived in the living room doorway just in time to see Lucius Malfoy rise to his 6'2" height and turn around to face the Weasley clan.  
  
Immediately, the trio drew their wands.  
  
Lucius looked toward them and laughed an evil cackle. He spoke directly to the trio, "I'm not worth getting yourselves expelled from school. Besides, I have come to discuss the happy nuptials of Miss Weasley to my son, Draco."  
  
Arthur stood and told the three to put away their wands. They did so with quite a bit of hesitation.  
  
Arthur walked up to Lucius and said, "Let's discuss this in the dining room, Molly and Ginny please join us."  
  
Molly and Ginny rose and followed the two men into the dining room. Molly turned back to the living room and told the rest of them to go outside and play Quidditch for the rest of the afternoon. She watched all of them trudge outside with their brooms.  
  
Molly, Ginny, Arthur and Lucius sat down at the table. Lucius looked at Ginny and said, "Miss Weasley, you have certainly grown into your looks this year. You really are quite beautiful. You and Draco will make quite a striking couple."  
  
Ginny smirked at that, looked Lucius right in the eye and responded, "Yes, I do believe we will."  
  
Lucius stared back at her. He thought to himself. She has spunk. She could make things interesting at the Manor as long as she remembers her place.  
  
Arthur cleared his throat. He asked, "What exactly do you want to discuss Lucius?"  
  
"Why the terms of the betrothal and marriage, of course, I was thinking we could keep with tradition and do a true Merlin Wedding."  
  
Ginny started at that, "A true Merlin wedding?"  
  
Molly spoke up at her daughter's question, "A true Merlin wedding consists of a three month betrothal, divided into 3 sections, followed by a traditional Wizard wedding. The first month of betrothal consists of dates between the two parties, chaperoned. The second month consists of unchaperoned dates. The third month entails what muggles call "Living in sin." The Merlin wedding is rarely experienced these days. Most kids today just run off and do it the muggle way."  
  
"True, true," said Lucius, "but this is a marriage of purebloods, this cries out for a traditional wizard wedding."  
  
Arthur spoke up at that, "I really don't think being pureblooded has anything to do with this."  
  
Lucius sneered. "So, are we in agreement to have a traditional wedding?"  
  
Ginny replied "Yes Mr. Malfoy, I think you are right. This does call for a traditional wedding. If you agree Mom and Dad."  
  
"If that is what you want Pumpkin, then that is what you'll get," said Arthur.  
  
"So, shall we set the date for three months from today, which will be October 29?" asked Lucius.  
  
"NO!" interjected Ginny, "We will be married on October 30, my 17th birthday."  
  
"Good, Good I'm glad that is settled," said Lucius, "I'll send Draco tonight at 7pm for your first chaperoned date." He turned to Arthur and asked, "Do you want to provide the chaperone or shall I?"  
  
Arthur responded, "We will."  
  
"Good. Then, Draco will be here promptly at 7." Lucius got up from the table and returned to the living room. He threw the floo powder in the fireplace and yelled, "Malfoy Manor!" 


	8. Merlin's Oath Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Manor  
  
Draco and his mother, while sitting at the dining room table, heard Lucius return home.  
  
Narcissa commented, "That's odd. Your father hates traveling by floo powder, says it is beneath a Malfoy. I wonder where he went?"  
  
Neither occupant of the table had heard Lucius walk into the room.  
  
"My dear wife, not that it is any concern of yours, but I had to start working on this mess you have created for our perfect little family. So, I went and paid a visit with the Weasley trash. I had to floo because that Bastard Potter is staying at their home. The Ministry has put up wards all over their home, requiring me to floo." At this, Lucius visibly sneered and shook. "Truly disgusting."  
  
Lucius continued, "Draco, my boy, this may not be so bad for you. That Weasley brat is quite the looker and spunky too. You will just have to remember to keep her in line; a woman should know her place. Don't you agree Narcissa?"  
  
"Of course, I do dear," she whispered.  
  
"Now Draco, your lovely fiancée has agreed to a traditional Merlin wedding, so tonight you will floo to the Weasley's to begin your first month of betrothal. That squib, Arthur, will provide a chaperone for you. You will arrive precisely at 7pm, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Good. Pearly get off your lazy arse and serve us lunch, I have been sitting in this chair for far too long."  
  
Three house elves immediately appeared and began serving the Malfoy's their lunch. 


	9. Merlin's Oath Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Back at the Burrow  
  
Molly, Arthur and Ginny Weasley still sat around the dining room table discussing the recent life-altering events.  
  
Molly had tears in her eyes again as she asked Ginny once more if she was all right.  
  
"Mom, I am fine. I will be fine. We will all have to learn to accept the situation and the Malfoys. Personally, I think the boys will have a harder time with this than I will."  
  
"Oh goodness! We need to contact Bill and Charlie and let them know. And Dumbledore! Oh Arthur, what about Ginny's schooling? She must finish Hogwarts."  
  
"Actually Mom, I think that can be resolved fairly easily. I have been meaning to tell you something that Dumbledore and I discussed the last day of classes. Apparently, most of the teachers feel that I am not being challenged enough and that I would most likely do very well by skipping to seventh year."  
  
"Ginny, why didn't you tell us?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Because I wanted a chance to make sure I knew how I felt about it. This current situation just makes the decision a lot easier."  
  
Arthur responded, "You are right, Ginny. This does make the decision a lot easier. You know your mother and I want you to finish school and this makes it a guarantee."  
  
"Mom, Dad it is already 2pm. Do you mind if I go out and watch the rest of the gang play before I have to get ready for tonight?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure Pumpkin. Just one more thing, who do you want as your chaperone tonight?  
  
"Fred and George."  
  
"Fred AND George?" asked Molly.  
  
"Yes, Fred AND George."  
  
"Then, Fred and George it is." replied Molly hesitantly.  
  
At this, Ginny got up and headed outside to watch the Quidditch match. She strolled down to the playing meadow with a smirky grin on her face. She got to the field, sat down on the ground and looked up to watch the game.  
  
The six players had divided themselves into two teams of three, Fred, Ron and Percy versus Harry, George and Hermione. Oddly enough, the teams looked to be well matched. Since they did not have the required number of players, they had simply released the quaffle and had two chasers and a keeper on each team.  
  
Fred, George, Harry and Ron were flying around having the time of their lives, while Percy and Hermione looked as if they were holding on to their brooms for dear life! At this, Ginny chuckled to herself.  
  
Ginny was brought from her thoughts by George's voice, "Hiya Ginny!" This was followed by a chorus of "Hi Ginny's."  
  
Ginny waved to everyone and smirked.  
  
[The fates, good and evil, smiled. She was more of a Malfoy than even THEY could have guessed.]  
  
The game went on for another hour or so, coming to a decided end when Percy almost fell off his broom. He quickly descended, unmounted and left with quite a "dignified" huff.  
  
The other players quickly followed Percy to the ground. Fred, George and Ron were the first to meet Ginny. She quickly stood, dusted off her muggle jean shorts and walked with the trio, Hermione and Harry closely following behind.  
  
"Fred, George." began Ginny.  
  
"Excuse Me," said George, "We prefer Gred and Forge, much more dignified."  
  
"Yes, yes my dear Brother I do concur, especially now that we have Wizard Royalty in our mists." Fred said in a very haughty voice while bowing to Ginny. "You know Queen of the Purebloods! Queen Virginia, we do so humbly bow before you."  
  
George took the time to curtsy and flutter his eyelashes while Fred bows.  
  
By this time, Ginny was doubled over in laughter. Ron, Harry and Hermione grinned at the twin's antics.  
  
Ginny finally stopped laughing with a quick hiccup and smiled sweetly at Fred and George. "That is why I chose you to be my chaperones on my first date with Malfoy! You can make the most horrible occurrence seem funny!"  
  
She doubled over in laughter again at the look on their faces!  
  
"No way"  
  
"Uh-uh, not going to happen. Not in this lifetime."  
  
"Nope, I'd rather suck Ron's left big toe."  
  
Ron sputtered in indignation. His ears turned that attractive maroon color his mother so loves him to wear.  
  
"Make that Percy's left big toe."  
  
At this, all six of them cringed. Bad visions made bad memories.  
  
They all began to walk back towards the house again. As they approached the outdoor swing, Ginny turned and asked to speak to the twins. "Could I speak to you guys for a few minutes.?"  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron took the hint and headed on into the house. As they did, they all three looked at each other in understanding.  
  
They quickly ran to the window closest to the swing and struggled to hear the conversation. It was a valiant attempt, but did not reveal much. They caught snitches (pun intended for Harry, of course) of sentences. All they got were a few directly stated words. At least they were VERY interesting words: pixie dust, tonight and Malfoy.  
  
The trio looked at one another and grinned. It seemed it was going to be a fun night at the Burrow. 


	10. Merlin's Oath Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Draco's Mother  
  
Draco and his mother had moved from her quarters to his. She wanted to talk to him about tonight, help him get ready and make him understand the importance and significance of tonight.  
  
"Draco, darling, I want you to make a good impression on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tonight."  
  
"You've already said that Mom. Why -umm why do I have to marry the Weaselette?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare take that Lucius' tone with me. You know better than to act that way. That girl happens to be the daughter of my best friend. A best friend that saved my life and YOU WILL make this work." In a much softer tone, she continues, "For my sake and most importantly for yours, Draco."  
  
Draco stared in surprised shock and then slowly nodded his head. He would do anything for his mother, even if she did seem to be acting slightly odd.  
  
His mother turned at his nod and opened his closet.  
  
"What do you think Draco, maybe muggle wear?"  
  
"Whatever you think Mom."  
  
"Well, I think I don't want you showing up as a snob, your father has the monopoly on that, no?"  
  
Draco grinned at her.  
  
"So, muggle jeans and a black dress shirt it is."  
  
Narcissa walked over to her son, handed him the clothes, placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.  
  
Everything was looking much better.  
  
At the same time, location unknown  
  
[Yes, everything was looking much better. Red eyes glowed with satisfaction. Everything was going to plan after 30 years in the making.] 


	11. Merlin's Oath Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Burrow, 6:50pm (AKA the Weasel)  
  
Ginny, standing to the side of the stairs, looked up nervously for the twins. She then glanced around the room. Everyone had come to an unspoken agreement to be there when Malfoy arrived. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the love seat. Harry, Ron and Hermione each sat in their own armchair and Percy on the couch. All that was missing was Fred and George, still.  
  
Ginny's eyes quickly made another furtive dart around the room. Gods and goddesses knew what her parents would do if they knew what she had planned. She shivered in anticipation, part worry and part amusement. As she did, Fred and George came bounding down the stairs.  
  
Ginny had decided over the summer that she liked muggle clothes more than the heavy daily robes required during school, so tonight she had dressed in her favorite summer outfit: a black tank top and khaki shorts. Nice and simple, too bad no one had told her that it made her skin a creamy white, her hair a temptress red and enhanced every curve never seen due to robes.  
  
Fred and George had followed her lead and dressed in jeans and Henley shirts. They came to stand by Ginny, who was to the left of the fireplace.  
  
Fred and George had no more reached their sister than Malfoy himself fell from the fireplace with a resounding thud.  
  
Malfoy looked up into the faces of the Weasley clan and took a deep breath. He let his eyes wonder slowly about the room. He found each person staring at him just as slowly and intently.  
  
His eyes stopped and bugged at Ginny. Before he could stop himself, he waggled his eyebrows and commented, "Weaselette, you are looking gooooood."  
  
Ron and Harry jumped from their seats with their wands drawn. Hermione and Percy immediately reacted by grabbing Ron and Harry respectively.  
  
However, before Harry or Ron could react, Ginny loudly whispered to Fred and George, "Now!"  
  
Fred and George went into action. They pulled two purple, velvet bags out, opened them and immediately threw their contents on Draco Malfoy.  
  
Pixie dust. Bright, pink Pixie dust flew all over Malfoy. As it did, the twins yelled, "WEASEL!"  
  
Draco Malfoy had turned into a weasel. He stood in shock just a moment too long, giving Ginny time to come over and pick him up.  
  
After she picked Malfoy the weasel up, she put her lips to his ear and said, "Takes one to know one."  
  
All the Weasley children, minus Charlie and Bill, Harry, Hermione and Arthur were in the throes of laughter; Mrs. Weasley was not.  
  
"Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, what have you done!" Molly shrieked.  
  
The shriek was a bit more than Malfoy the weasel could handle. He promptly urinated all over Ginny and jumped from her arms.  
  
"AHHH! That scum just pissed all over me!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, watch your language!" Hermione and Molly screeched.  
  
Arthur, Fred and George were in tears from laughing so hard.  
  
Malfoy the weasel was running in circles around the living room agitated from being a weasel and all the noise.  
  
Watching Malfoy the weasel run in circles, George fell to the floor in laughter. He did not expect what happened next.  
  
Just as Molly yelled for them to switch him back, Malfoy the weasel bit George on the finger, hard.  
  
George yelped in pain. Fred, being his loyal twin, grabbed Malfoy the weasel and proceeded to toss him like a garden gnome; tossed him right into Hermione's bushy hair.  
  
At this point, the animalistic instincts had taken over Malfoy the weasel and he nested. He nested right in her hair. He took his front paws and began digging into her head. With more fury, the little weasel paws dug into Hermione's scalp.  
  
Hermione flew out of her seat grabbing for Malfoy and running in circles much like Malfoy had only moments ago. As she did, Ron came to her rescue.  
  
As he went to grab Malfoy the weasel, Hermione pulled on the weasel with all her might. Malfoy the weasel dug harder into her hair and maintained his grip. Hermione, however, did not. Her hand went flying right into Ron's face, causing him to fall on the ground in a stupor, blood pouring from his nose.  
  
Hermione screamed in terror, "Ron, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Mione, just a bit bloody."  
  
Mrs. Weasley got out of her seat and went to check on Ron's nose. She told him to wait there why she went to get the mediwitch at St. Mungo's via Floo.  
  
In the meantime, Ginny had walked over to Hermione and gently extricated Malfoy the weasel out of her hair.  
  
"You are a naughty, naughty little weasel." Ginny said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Malfoy the weasel began squeaking loudly.  
  
Arthur loudly cleared his throat. "George, Fred it might be a good idea to turn him back before your mom gets back."  
  
George looked up from the ground and said, "Probably."  
  
The twins found themselves in another gale of laughter. After they caught their breath, Fred got up and went to Ginny. He muttered the counter curse.  
  
Draco Malfoy reappeared in a heap at Ginny's feet.  
  
"Now that is how you treat our sister, Malfoy. Kiss the feet she walks on." Fred said. 


	12. Merlin's Oath Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Post Weasel  
  
Molly Weasley returned with the mediwitch. She seemed relieved to see Draco standing by Ginny.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy please forgive us. We seem to have forgotten our manners, haven't we children?" This was all said with the worst "Molly Weasley glare" any of them had ever seen. "I think you all owe our guest an apology."  
  
They all mumbled something, probably an apology, and hung their heads in shame. All except Ginny, who stared at Draco. Her gaze never wavered.  
  
Draco sneered towards the rest of the room, but when his gaze rested on Ginny, he found himself almost smiling.  
  
"Miss Weasley, now that we have gotten that out of our systems, would you care to go for a walk?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny looked around uneasily. All eyes were on her. She felt her face flushing. She nodded slightly in assent.  
  
"We are right behind you Ginny." George said. The twins started walking to the door.  
  
"OH NO you are not George Michael Weasley and Fredrick Matthew Weasley! The twins glared at Draco, but sat down on the couch.  
  
"Percy, take these two outside. Watch them from the garden table, but give them some privacy. They DO need to get to know one another without killing each other." Molly Weasley said. "I think YOU have done quite enough."  
  
Percy, Ginny and Draco walked out the side door. As they did, they could hear Ron grunting in pain, Hermione clucking over him like a mother hen and Molly Weasley telling everyone how disappointed she was in them. 


	13. Merlin's Oath Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Garden of Knowledge  
  
Percy did just as he was told and sat down at the table. He watched his sister and Malfoy walk on closer towards the gardens.  
  
They sat down, Malfoy on an old wooden bench and Ginny on an ancient wrought iron table chair.  
  
Ginny kept her eyes on the ground and began twirling her copper hair.  
  
"You know, I don't have any more choice in this than you do." Draco stated.  
  
Ginny bit on her lip and sighed. "I know, but you do have the advantage of being the one."  
  
"The one what? Ginny, we have to learn to at least find a middle ground here."  
  
Ginny glanced up to look Draco in the eyes. The silver icicles still looked cold and unfeeling to her. It was like looking into a pensieve and recalling all the horrible things he had done to them over the years.  
  
She continued, "The one that---" Ginny broke down in tears.  
  
Draco went to reach for her hand.  
  
"NO, don't touch me! It's not as if you really care anyway. All you ever do is make fun of my family. I'm surprised you can even lower yourself to be in the same place as a Weasley. Is your father already planning to kill me as soon as I give you an heir? No, I bet he's going to kill me before. Wouldn't want to taint that Malfoy bloodline would we?" Ginny's voice had gotten louder and louder during her tirade.  
  
Loud enough to make Percy look up in concern. He saw his sister running towards him, her body wracked with choking sobs.  
  
"Ginny---?"  
  
Ginny brushed by Percy, almost knocking him over. This was followed by the sound of the door slamming and footsteps on the stairwell quickly followed.  
  
Percy walked over to Draco. The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile and he offered Draco his hand. Draco took it quite skeptically and certainly reluctantly.  
  
"Draco, this is going take some time for all of us. Hang in there. Things will work out for the best."  
  
Percy then released Draco's hand and walked back towards the house.  
  
Draco stood there in shock. Had Percy Weasley just given him his acceptance? Draco wasn't sure, but if he had that left what, only eight more? Ten, if you counted Potter and Granger. Not bad, not bad at all. Mother would be proud.  
  
Draco assumed his usual smirk.  
  
"Malfoy, are you coming?" Percy queried.  
  
Malfoy jerked from his pensiveness to find Percy waiting for him by the back entrance to the dilapidated house.  
  
"You really should come in with me. Otherwise, the rest of the family will probably attack you, she WAS crying you know."  
  
"I know, I know, I just don't know why"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I truly have no idea what was at the core of the issue. One minute we were talking, the next she stopped and then she began a tirade about my father. Last stop--tears."  
  
"You disagree? You think after all these years and all you have done in the past, she should just assume you are going to change? Ginny is smart, but she has been completely forced into this new situation with a person she does not even like, and she knows does not like her. Her emotions are on full throttle and you acting like this is a normal occurrence is only going to sound off more alarms to her."  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"It was kind of hard to miss. She WAS yelling you know. I was just trying to be polite. That and I know you did nothing to harm her. Good thing too, while I am more reserved than my other siblings, I DO still have red hair." Percy sarcastically responded.  
  
Draco smirked at this. He looked Percy dead in the eye and said, "Yes, I do agree with her. This is a highly unlikely pairing- a Malfoy and a Weasley. We have been enemies for years. And, I do know that my father has already gone to great lengths to stop this wedding. However, the Merlin Oath considers that. My father would never be able to lay a hand on her without causing his own demise. My father may be evil, Percy, but he is far from stupid."  
  
"Right you are, Draco. Are you sure about the Merlin Oath offering protection to the affected people?"  
  
"Very. Hard to miss my father screaming at the house elves and throwing glasses at walls."  
  
"Good. I'll pass that tidbit onto the family after you leave-which might be a good idea considering Ginny's departure. I'll see you safely to the floo network. Come on."  
  
Percy and Draco walked into the house. All the aforementioned Weasley's, Potter and Granger were waiting for the duo to return. Ron was a scarlet red and looked very much capable of murder. Harry and Hermione looked very much concerned that Ron just might commit murder, so they each held one of Ron's arms.  
  
The twins looked more like they wanted to hex Draco into oblivion, possibly as one of those great constellations of the sky. "Dragon of the Great Beyond" wouldn't that be a great star cluster name?  
  
Mr. Weasley, well, he looked like a Dad, ready to teach a certain Mr. Draco Malfoy some manners.  
  
Mrs. Weasley just looked very sad and disappointed.  
  
Draco, resulting to normal behavior, found himself pulling out his wand, sneered to those in the room and walked to the fireplace.  
  
But before any could try their ideas, Percy jumped in front of Draco and said, "I'll explain in a moment. Draco, you should put that wand away and head home now. I'm sure we will be hearing from you and your family soon. Have a nice evening."  
  
Six groans of protest were quickly conjured, but just as quickly dispelled at Percy's stern look of disapproval.  
  
Draco snarled a cold "Good Evening" and left.  
  
After his momentary departure, all turned to Percy for some quick answers.  
  
Ron jumped in with a strong "This better be good."  
  
Percy cleared his throat and found his "Authority of the Ministry" voice. He quickly explained that Malfoy had done nothing to Ginny. She was simply upset at the situation as a whole and needed some time to herself to deal with it.  
  
Percy then turned towards the stairwell and headed up to Ginny's room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled in relief. That "uptight" son of hers was just the one to help Ginny through the next few months. 


	14. Merlin's Oath Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ginny's Room  
  
Percy could hear Ginny still sobbing from outside her door. He quietly knocked. After hearing no words, only continued sobs, he gently turned the doorknob. He gingerly stuck his head around the corner.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
The only response was the most gut wrenching sob one could imagine.  
  
A bit more forcefully, he queried again. "Ginny?"  
  
He entered her room and quietly, but forcefully shut the battered door. To insure their privacy, he pulled out his wand and placed a strong locking charm on the door and a silencing charm over the room.  
  
"Ginny, I know Draco did nothing to you. I heard you. Talk to me, Ginny. Please."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ginny, please."  
  
He heard a small sniffle followed by an unladylike hiccup. Ginny raised her red, sorrow-wracked brown eyes to Percy's concerned, blue ones. She wiped her hand across her eyes to remove the remaining tears, took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"I'm afraid. Percy, I'm only 16. I have dreams. Things I wanted to do before having to settle down. I mean, really, who am I? I have only experienced the world through the eyes of all of you. I wanted that experience for myself too. Now, I will never get the chance. Not to mention, that I have believed myself to be in love with Harry Potter for the last 6 years. Now, I'll never know if I was right or not. I'll never even get the chance to kiss him, let alone love him. Oh Percy, what am I going to do? I thought I could handle this. I thought I was ready to take on the world."  
  
Ginny resumed sobbing, much to the despair of her older brother. He quickly pulled her into a warm, comforting hug that only an older brother could give.  
  
"Ginny, I know this is hard and I won't say that I understand, because I don't. Yet, I do know that in the end, things will work out for the best. What I also know is that tonight, you did not give Draco Malfoy a chance. You ran."  
  
"Percy-"  
  
"Hang on a second, Gin. Let me finish. You ran and Weasley's do not run, from anything, and certainly not the likes of a Malfoy. I'm not going to sugar coat this, this is going to be very hard--for all of us, but we will survive. And perhaps, one day, we will even love."  
  
Ginny squeezed Percy harder. Percy responded with a kiss to her cheek. He pulled back, looked into her red-rimmed eyes, pushed her hanging hair behind her ears and gently smiled at her.  
  
Ginny returned the smile. It was enough. Percy was right. It would work out. It had too. 


	15. Merlin's Oath Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Invitation  
  
The next day, Draco was sitting in his bedroom. He was reading Animagus: To be or not to be. Not many people knew it, but Transfiguration was his passion. While he couldn't show it at Hogwart's, in private, he read anything he could get his hands on regarding the topic.  
  
While he was avidly reading, a small tap presented itself at his window. Draco looked up to find the most ruffled, rundown looking owl he had ever seen. As the bird looked ready to keel over, he quickly went to the window and opened it. The bird flew in and promptly fell to the ground. Later, Draco would have sworn he heard the bird sigh in annoyance, but for now, he reached down to remove the parchment attached to the sad owl's leg.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco-  
  
Please join us at the Burrow on July 31st from 6-10pm to celebrate Harry's Birthday. Let me know if you can make it ASAP.  
  
Thanks, Ginny  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"AS IF!" thought Draco and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Potter, I just had to come and help you celebrate your birthday. I mean, we ARE going to be like family and all." He said with a feminine flair, hand waving and fluttering eyelashes.  
  
"Puh-lease!"  
  
At that moment, Draco heard a soft knock on his door and his mother entered his room.  
  
"Draco, what is that furry thing on the floor? Did the house elves drop something while cleaning?"  
  
"No, Mom. From the parchment I just received, I would guess that it is the Weasley's owl."  
  
"Ooh! Did you receive a letter from Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, asking me to join them for Harry's birthday party of all things. Like I would want to celebrate anything with that git."  
  
"Draco, I know how you feel about Harry Potter, but this is not about him. This is about getting to know Ginny Weasley, and it seems to me, she is making an effort here. Don't you think you should go for that reason?"  
  
"No. Okay, yes, I just hate the circumstances. I mean, now, I have to buy a present for Potter, ugh!"  
  
Draco shivered in disgust, but he wrote his acceptance to send back with the wretched owl. After all, he HAD promised his mother. 


	16. Merlin's Oath Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Birthday 

"Ready." George responded.

Fred silently opened the door and entered. George followed. They got to the foot of Harry's cot and prepared. 

Fred and George were in rare form. They knew Harry was not used to anyone making a big deal about his birthday, and today the Weasleys were going to change that in so many ways. First, there was the surprise birthday party, then there was the mountain of gifts hidden in Mr. Weasley's shed and the biggest cake since Percy was made Head Boy.

At this very moment in time, Fred and George were going to wake up the birthday boy. They were moving silently up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. 

"Ready?" George asked.

At Fred's nod, they lifted the kazoos to their lips and blew, hard. A loud "ZZZZZZZZZ" could be heard throughout the room. Ron and Harry jumped straight up in a panic. 

Fred and George began to sing, (off key):

There once was a boy from Privet Drive

Got a letter, and learned he's a wizard

One day, he'll have a witch for a wife

Till then he settles for a yank on his lizard!

George and Fred fell over guffawing at their own little joke, while Ron and Harry turned as red as a cardinal on a snowy winter day.

Eventually, George was able to choke out "Happy Birthday Harry!" 

So began the Boy-Who-Lived's 17th Birthday. 

Ron and Harry went downstairs, followed by George and Fred, to find Ginny and Mrs. Weasley setting the table for breakfast. It was amazing to Harry, who was used to nothing special for his birthday, because the entire table reflected the fact it was his birthday. 

Everything was decorated in red and gold. There were animated snitches flying around the room dropping confetti everywhere. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had even made mounds of pancakes, but not normal pancakes. No, these pancakes were the spitting image of Harry's face down to the lightening shaped scar on his face. 

Harry looked up in confusion. Mrs. Weasley smiled. 

"Yes Harry, it IS magic." she said with a wink.

All of a sudden, Harry understood where the Weasley twins had gotten their love of mischief. He winked back and smiled. 

Soon, the kitchen was full of the Weasley family and their two "adopted" children. 

The kitchen was loud, but inviting. Harry felt like he finally had a family to call his own.

Ginny watched the boy she had loved for so many years and thought about her current situation. She kept the outward appearance of having the time of her life, but inside she was dying. This scene may play out over the years repeatedly, but never with her at Harry's side. No, she would be with a blonde Slytherin who had made her life hell. Joy!

The day passed quickly for everyone.  Ron and the twins had taken Harry to the meadow to play Quidditch; while Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were working on the goodies for the surprise birthday party. 

The afternoon concluded with Mrs. Weasley putting a shrinking charm on all the decorations and presents so that Harry would not see them before the party began that evening.  

Ron, Harry and the twins returned to the house shortly before the party was to begin and went upstairs to get ready for "dinner."  Mr. Weasley and Percy apparated from work, Bill and Charlie portkeyed in from their current locations and other friends of Harry arrived via the floo network.

Ginny had taken special care with her appearance this evening for two reasons: Harry and Draco.  Harry, well because, he was Harry; and Draco because she felt like she had not given him a chance, even if she didn't have a choice in this scenario. Besides, had she not promised herself to be a new, more vivacious Ginny Weasley?

She had put on her best summer dress.  It was olive green with small straps and fell to just above the knee.  It brought out the earth tones of her copper curls and warm nutmeg eyes.  She added a light dusting of coffee colored blush on her cheeks and topped off with an almond glaze lip-gloss for her lips.  

Mrs. Weasley helped her with her hair by placing it on top of her head with tendrils of curls framing her heart-shaped face.  Her earrings were small, gold hoops, nice and simple; oddly enough, a gift for her sixteenth birthday from Harry. 

"He'll like it."  Mrs. Weasley said.

To be honest, Ginny was not sure which of the two guys she was referring to, Harry or Draco.  However, she was sure that she did NOT want to know.  Some things were better left unsaid. 

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley quickly got downstairs to receive incoming guests and to un-shrink all their hard work.  Hermione was waiting for them in the kitchen.  

She, too, was wearing a summer dress, her's a cornflower blue.  It suited her very cool, pale skin.  It seemed she was also trying to catch someone's attention tonight.  

Ginny smirked to herself at the thought of this.  When would those two just admit their feelings for each other?  

Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Professor Dumbledore had already arrived and were making conversation amongst themselves. 

As they were talking (Hermione had joined them), Mrs. Weasley undid her shrinking charm and the decorations and presents reappeared in earnest.  The theme for the party was obviously Quidditch.  

Just like at breakfast, there were flying snitches dropping red and gold confetti all over.  In addition, magical mini-bludgers exploded and spewed candy when bouncing off people.  Hermione had given the idea to Mrs. Weasley earlier in the day when telling them about a muggle device called a piñata.

The cake, in the shape of a lion wearing a Gryffindor quidditch robe, had been charmed to roar loudly if anyone tried to sneak a bite before Mrs. Weasley was ready to serve it.  Unfortunately, that seemed to be happening quite a lot, much to Dumbledore's amusement and instigation.

There was a slight noise at the fireplace and everyone turned towards it.  There stood Draco Malfoy in all his blonde Adonis glory. 

The earlier conversation had now completely stopped.  All eyes were staring at Draco, some in surprise, some in hatred but only one in friendly determination. 

Draco locked eyes with Ginny.  He walked over to her and her mother.

"Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, good to see you again." 

"You too, Draco."  Mrs. Weasley responded.  

"Hi Draco.  You look handsome this evening."  Ginny said.  She had already made up her mind to make this a pleasant evening for them both.

"Thanks.  I must say, YOUare simply breathtaking this evening."  At this, Ginny blushed, Mrs. Weasley smiled and everyone else in the room went into shock.


	17. Merlin's Oath Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Party**

Things quickly returned to ALMOSTnormal upon hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. There were still a few people who needed to pick their jaws off the floor.

"Get ready!" Mrs. Weasley harshly whispered.

All the guests quickly found places to hide and waited for the guest of honor to arrive. Just as they were about to shout their existence, they all heard George say that it was just him and Fred. 

So, they all maintained their locations while Fred and George joined them, found a hiding place and listened for the signs that would announce Harry and Ron.

Minutes later, they heard more footsteps coming down the stairs and waited with baited breath. As the pair made it around the last corner of the curving staircase, they all cried, "Surprise!" 

Harry jumped in surprise, but soon had a Cheshire grin on his face. 

Ron clapped him on the back and said, "Happy Birthday Harry!" 

Harry greeted everyone with a smile and thanks, even Malfoy. 

Soon, the party was in full swing. People were dancing and eating. While strange looks were still being thrown his way, Draco tried to ignore them and have a good time. 

So, to have a good time, he asked Ginny to dance. She agreed and he held out his arm to her. She took it with a smile. As soon as she linked her arm with his, she startled at the jolt of fire that ran up her arm. The sensation was amazing and she wondered if he had felt it too. When she looked up into his eyes, she knew he had. 

Those silver daggers were burning with a fierce intensity and just a hint of shock. Ginny smiled at him and he returned it. 

When they got to the center of the room, he turned her into his arms and pulled her close. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and hugging herself to his chest. 

The song was a slow song about loving someone no matter what, but Ginny only heard the rhythm of Draco's heart. 

They were so involved in one another, neither one of them noticed that everyone had stopped to watch them. Their chemistry could be felt throughout the room.

The song ended much too soon, but Draco and Ginny did not notice. They continued their rhythmic dancing with one another. 

This ended when Charlie quietly, but distinctly, cleared his throat.

Ginny brought her head up from Draco's chest, looked around and quickly felt her face flush red. Draco, too, noticed everyone's attention on them and let go of Ginny.

Ginny broke the silence with, "Thanks for the dance, Draco."

Draco nodded and they headed back to the table of food. Fred and George were standing to the side. As Draco and Ginny approached, Fred and George handed Draco a glass of punch. 

"Here you go, mate." George said with a smile. 

"Thanks" 

Draco then turned and handed the glass to Ginny. His mother had taught him to be a gentleman to the ladies. 

Ginny quickly took the glass, said thanks and took a drink. 

Fred and George reacted as if they were auditioning for the "Matrix." "Noooooooooo!" They both yelled. They grappled to get the glass of punch from Ginny, but it was too late. 

Ginny Weasley was now sporting a green and silver Mohawk. 

Everyone stared in shock. 

"Ginny- umm- sorry." Fred said while snickering. George was snickering too, after all, they had succeeded! Young wizards and witches were sure to love it! Apparently, Fred and George had finally finished their new creation for the joke shop. A new potion to create Punk hairdos; they planned on calling it Punky Potions.

"Fred and George Weasley, you should be ashamed of yourselves! Draco has acted like a perfect gentleman tonight. Shame on you!" Molly Weasley interjected. 

Ginny ran for the closest mirror and looked at herself in horror. Then, she lost it. She doubled over in laughter. 

"Fred, George, I love it. You think Dumbledore will let this be part of the formal attire for school?" She gasped out between bouts of laughter. 

Everyone else, by this time, had joined Ginny in laughing. 

Soon, it was time for Mrs. Weasley to serve the cake and for Harry to open all his presents. 

He got a Chudley Cannon's wand case from Ron, a book about Seekers from Hermione and a pouch of floo powder from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (They thought he could use a bit of freedom and some practice!). He also received a T-shirt from Lavender that said, "Seekers Find IT Quicker!" Padma and Parvati got him a gift certificate to Flourish and Botts, which Hermione eyed hungrily. Bill and Charlie had gone in together to get him the new style of nifler hide gloves for Quidditch and Ginny and Percy gave him an abbreviated copy of the Ministry's Quidditch Rules (only 350 of the 714 known rules!).

However, the surprise of the evening came from Draco. Draco gave Harry a dragon amulet. 

When Harry opened and showed everyone the rock, everyone gasped in shock. Harry, Hermione and Seamus looked around in confusion, not understanding the significance. Ron quickly explained the importance and rarity of such a gift.

Dragon amulets are very rare rocks made from crystallized dragon's blood, dragon's tears and fresh volcano lava. They offer the owner protection from strong doses of dark magic; in particular, they offer relief from two of the three known unforgivables: Imperio and Crucio. This relief comes from the stone itself and therefore, does not use the wearer's magic source. Thus, the stone allows the wearer to maintain their natural level of magic for defense. 

Harry looked at Draco in shock. He simply could not find his voice. Ginny, sensing his shock, turned to Draco and thanked him on behalf of Harry. 

Then, she surprised everyone, including herself, by giving Draco a quick peck on the cheek. 

Draco responded in the most unnatural way, he blushed. However, he recovered with a satisfied smirk.

All too soon, it was time for everyone to head home. The party had been quite an event for everyone involved and all were ready to retire.

Draco was the last guest to leave and found himself in the Weasley's living room with Ginny. 

"Draco that was a very, nice gift you gave Harry this evening."

"It was nothing.  Mom and I went to Diagon Alley yesterday and it seemed like the right gift.  Trouble seems to find Potter wherever he goes."

Ginny chuckled at this.  He WAS right. 

Draco gave her a small smirk.  

For some reason, thought Ginny, he seems nervous. 

Draco took a deep, cleansing breath.  "Ginny, I want you to have this.  I know, we did not come together under ideal circumstances, but I hope we can be friends -and maybe more one day."  While speaking, he had pulled a small, green leather box out of his breast pocket.

Ginny looked at him wide-eyed.  He pushed the small box toward her right hand.  "Go on, open it." 

Ginny swallowed hard and opened the box.  Inside, she found a 3-carat oval cut sapphire flanked on either side by one-carat princess cut diamonds.  It was exquisite and Ginny had never seen anything like it in her life.

"Do you like it?"  Draco asked.

Ginny looked up at him. Her eyes said it all.  There was a hint of disbelief, with pure awe and wonderment.

"Yes."  She whispered.

"Well, put it on then."

Draco pulled the ring out of the box, picked up her left hand and put the ring on. 

"Perfect fit."  she said.

"Of course, it was made that way.  A charm was put on it so it will only fit on the hand of one Miss Virginia Weasley." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome."

At this, Draco placed a chaste kiss on her lips and walked to the fireplace. 

"See you soon!"  he said as he flooed back to Malfoy Manor.


	18. Merlin's Oath Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Back to the Hogwart's Express**

The next month passed unbelievably quickly and they all found themselves back on the Hogwart's Express for their last year. 

The train ride found Draco pondering all that had happened in the past month, a VERY eventful month. 

In the duration, Draco and Ginny saw each other several times, usually under the supervision of Percy. Neither Ginny nor Draco minded having Percy along; he seemed to be one of the few that did not mind having Draco around. He was almost what Draco would call a friend, but since he had never had a true friend, he was reserving judgment. However, Percy certainly was an ally in the Weasley home. 

Harry had lightened up a bit about him as well. They certainly were not friends, but could tolerate one another without resulting to insults and jibes.

Ron was a different story completely. He still thought of Draco as the "Spawn of Voldemort" no matter what he said, did or tried. To make matters worse, Ron and Hermione had finally admitted their feelings to each other the day after Harry's birthday party. 

Since they had become a couple, Hermione had joined Ron on his mission to forever hate Draco Malfoy. She typically glared at him, if she chose to acknowledge him at all. The one day Draco had tried to approach her and apologize for all the hurtful things he had said, especially the "Mudblood" comments; Draco found himself acquainted with a fist. No, not Ron's, but Hermione's. That girl had one hell of a left hook, and he had to admit; he never saw it coming.

The twins felt the need to get Draco back for the incident at Harry's Birthday, as if it was even HIS fault. Draco found himself snorting at this. So all summer long, he found himself the target of any new gadget they were working on. In one particularly hilarious instance, Draco had been slipped a singing powder in his dinner and he serenaded Ginny all night with love songs by Michael Bolton (Hermione's favorite suggestion for annoying Muggle singers). To this day, Ginny swears she'll hex Fred and George into oblivion if she ever hears another Michael Bolton song. Typically enough, the very next day, Fred and George had come and asked him to help them make sure "their" song at the wedding reception would be by Michael Bolton. Of course, Draco said he would, but not to irk Ginny. No, he wanted Ginny to hex them. Cheeky Bastards needed a dose of their own medicine.

Draco pondered all the special times with Ginny. The picnic shared by the pond. The kissing, the closeness, Draco had never felt so close to anyone. He closed his eyes, dropped his head back on the headrest and remembered the time Ron had almost caught them snogging by the pond. 

-------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

Draco had brought some food that the house elves and his mother had put together. They had just finished the main course and were preparing to eat dessert. His mother had made fresh chocolate cookies. Draco brought one of the cookies out of the basket, moved it towards Ginny's mouth and she had moved forward to take a bite. She had kept eye contact with him and took a good-sized bite. She had chewed it eloquently and visibly swallowed. 

"That was yummy" Ginny purred, "Don't you want a taste?"

"I was just about to" Draco responded with a smirk. He started to reach for a cookie.

"Well, let me help." With that said, Ginny pulled Draco into a mind-blowing kiss. She lightly bit his lower lip searching for entrance. He quickly complied. Together, they searched each others' mouths in earnest. Ginny fisted her right hand in his cotton-blonde hair and wrapped her left arm around his waist and was rubbing his back. He tasted like honey, all sweet and scrumptious. She tried to pull him closer. 

Draco took that as a direct invitation and immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closely to him. He cradled her neck with his left hand and gently massaged her back with his right. With this new movement, Ginny moaned into his mouth. Draco quickly found himself at full salute. She tasted like a chocolate chip cookie and essence of Ginny; and he wanted more.

He returned her moan and gently, but deftly, pushed her back onto the picnic blanket. This brought their entire lengths in contact and they moaned simultaneously. He broke the kiss and started nibbling on her ear. Ginny shivered at the intimacy of his warm, honey breath on her ear and arched into him. She fervently began running her hands over his back and down low on his hips, ever trying to get him closer. He started kissing just behind her ear and began moving down her neck. Ginny moved her head to make her neck more accessible. He took advantage and began lightly sucking creating tingling sensations to shoot throughout her body. 

Draco braced himself on his right hand, nestled between her thighs and took his left hand to her right breast and gently kneaded. Draco felt Ginny's breath catch in desire then quicken with need. 

He smiled to himself in understanding and reached up to unbutton her shirt, all the while nibbling down her neck to the cleft between her breasts. 

However, instead of continuing their exploration of each other; Ginny suddenly pushed him away and shook her head. He looked at her in confusion mainly because her eyes were still burning with need, but he quickly heard why she had cut short their romantic interlude. Ron and Hermione were heading their way and it seemed they wanted to have a picnic too. Damn! 

--------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------- 

Draco was pulled from his memories by someone yelling in another compartment.

After assuring himself nothing was wrong, he returned to his thoughts.

The biggest change in the past month was concerning Draco's father. Draco's father was dead, no body was ever found, but they had received enough information from the Goyle's and Crabbe's to know it had occurred. He had died at the hands of his precious Lord Voldemort after Voldemort found out about the Merlin Oath between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's, not because of the wedding, but because his father had tried to break the contract. Apparently, there were some lines even Voldemort would not cross.

After cooperating with the Ministry of Magic on all Draco and his mother could (including proving Minister Fudge was old Voldie's patsy in the Ministry); Draco and his mother were under 24 hour auror protection and finally safe. Not to mention what that did to help the older Weasley's perception of Draco and his mother. 

In fact, Mrs. Weasley and his mother were attached at the hip again, much like when they were younger. It was wonderful to see his mother so happy and carefree. He had never seen her this way while living with his father, and it made him smile to just think about it. 

As for Draco himself, he was still a bit of a jerk. Rome was not built in a day, you know. Ginny was proving to be very good for him though. She made him laugh. No one had ever made Draco Malfoy laugh, for that alone, he loved her so much. However, she always insisted that it was always in his nature, just harbored away by a controlling, evil father. 

Draco was brought from his thoughts by the door to his compartment opening. Draco looked up to see Ginny standing there dressed in her Gryffindor robes. 

"Hullo." She said with a smile.

"Hi! Coming in?"

"Nope, just came in to tell you that you might want to change into your robes, we should be there any moment."

"Okay."

"Come find me when you are done?"

"Bet on it."

Ginny walked over and gave Draco a lingering kiss on the lips. As she reluctantly pulled away, she looked into his eyes and smiled. Draco's breath caught. Oh, what this woman did to him. If someone had told him a year ago that Ginny Weasley would make his heart beat fast; he would have smacked them on the back of the head and told them to wake up and smell the coffee. 

Oh, how Draco Malfoy's world had changed.


	19. Merlin's Oath Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hogwarts and the Troublemakers

Draco did indeed go find Miss Virginia Weasley after changing into his robes and kept her company until they arrived at Hogwart's Station. 

Once there, he stuck by her side like glue, despite all the whispers and stares they received. He helped her into the nearest horseless carriage to ride up to Hogwarts. Oddly enough, they found themselves sharing the carriage with none other than Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. 

Draco held Ginny's hand firmly in his grasp. He knew today was going to be hard for both of them. Despite now being engaged and the closeness they had found over the summer, he was still a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor. 

Things were not looking too good either if the looks on Pansy and Blaise's faces were anything to go by. Ginny flashed him a half-smile followed by a wink and he squeezed her hand in return. 

"How was your summer, guys?" Draco asked.

"Not as exciting as yours apparently was" Blaise replied. The handsome, raven-haired Slytherin pointedly looked at their clasped hands and raised a sardonic eyebrow. 

Pansy simply growled a very unladylike noise in response. 

"Yes, ours WAS very nice." Ginny responded.

Just then, Pansy caught a glimpse of Ginny's left hand. Before Ginny or Draco could react, Pansy had Ginny's left hand in a vice grip.

In a grating, guttural tone, Pansy asked, "What the hell is this mudblood-lover?"

Draco, in defense mode, went to grab Pansy. Before he had the chance though, Ginny grabbed her wand from her left sleeve and put the tip to Pansy's face.

"Why Pansy, I didn't know you cared. That, my dear, is my engagement ring. Mr. Malfoy gave it to MEabout a month ago. Now kindly release me, before I feel the need to teach you some manners."

Pansy reluctantly released Ginny's arm, but her eyes looked ready to murder. 

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Well what?" Pansy nastily queried.

"Well, do you like it? Is it befitting the bride of a Malfoy?"

Draco, now closely pressed to Ginny, was shaking with constrained laughter. When Ginny realized what he was doing, she gave him a smirk, the Malfoy smirk. This did it for Draco. He doubled over in laughter. 

"I do not see what is so damn funny, Draco" retorted Pansy.

"You wouldn't." Draco responded while still laughing.

The conversation abruptly ended because they found themselves at the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Draco got out of the carriage and turned to help Ginny. Once he had her safely on the ground, he offered her his arm. She graciously took it with a smile and so began their seventh and final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco and Ginny walked through the great oak doors very different from when they had last left, different, but better.

Once inside, Draco bent to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you back here ten minutes before the Feast begins, all right?" 

"All right." 

Ginny turned to the right to go to Gryffindor Tower and Draco turned left to go down to the dungeons. All the while, students from every house were gawking at the unlikely pair. Oh! How the rumor mills would be churning tonight.

At exactly 6:50, Ginny walked down the stairwell to the entrance hall. She had taken a quick shower and changed clothes. She had put on a new black skirt, red shirt and her robes, of course. She had pulled her copper mane up into a French braid. Her ears were adorned with 2mm black pearls, an engagement gift from Mrs. Malfoy. 

Draco saw her coming down the stairs and felt his heart start a faster tattoo. She truly was exquisite. He only wished he had truly seen her earlier, without the help of a magical oath.

He walked towards her as she reached the bottom stair and offered his arm. She delicately smiled and put her arm through his. 

"Well, do we sit together or apart?" Draco asked.

"Together. We need everyone to accept it and get over it as soon as possible."

"I could not have said it better myself. Next question, your house or mine?"

"I'll let you take that one."

"Alright, let's try mine, but I reserve the right to move at anytime."

"Sounds like a plan."

So, together they walked into the almost full hall. Just as expected, most conversations ceased at their entrance and many heads turned in their direction to stare. Draco smirked encouragingly at Ginny and led her over to the Slytherin table.

Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's longtime bodyguards, were already saving a seat for him in his usual spot. 

"Move over for the lady."

Crabbe and Goyle hurriedly shifted over to make room for Ginny. 

"Umm, Draco why did you bring her over here?" Goyle asked.

"Because I did."

"O-okay."

"Well, where are your manners. Greet the lady."

"Hullo"

"Hullo"

"Hi!" Ginny responded with a grin. 

At her grin, Crabbe and Goyle both got goofy grins on their face.

Draco turned to Ginny, rolled his eyes and leaned over to her ear. He said, "I see, Miss Weasley, that you have made two more conquests."

Ginny fluttered her eyelashes and quietly responded, "Why, with those two adorable, brawny men, what do I need YOU for?" 

"Aha! Miss Weasley, that is for me to know and you to find out." Draco responded while suggestively arching an eyebrow.

While Ginny and Draco were caught up in their flirting, Blaise and Pansy had sat down across from them.

"Aww, Pansy look. It is Hogwart's newest couple, Ginny and Draco. Aren't they cute?" Blaise snidely queried.

"Sickeningly so." Pansy responded.

Ginny and Draco turned to respond to the scathing remarks from Blaise and Pansy, but McGonagall walked in with the first years.

Ginny turned her attention to the proceedings and was amazed at how young the first years looked. She turned to Draco and said, "Did we look that frightened?"

"Yes, _you_ did. I also remember the Sorting Hat saying something to the effect that thank goodness that would be the last Weasley for a while…" 

"HA-HA! Like you could hear what the Sorting Hat said to me."

"But, I'm right. Am I not?

"Stuff it, Malfoy"

"Where? Here? Why, Miss Weasley, your parents should be notified immediately of the Scarlet Woman in their midst"

"Draco?"

"Yes dear---"

"Sod off!"

"Anything you wish." Draco chuckled. 

Ginny turned her attention to the sorting. Draco, however, being a Slytherin knew to keep his attention on the trouble brewing before him, Blaise and Pansy.

The Sorting Hat was brought out and the sorting began. In the background, one could here the Hat discreetly cough and clear its throat. It seemed this year the Hat decided to use the popular Rap style, and to confirm this, a human beat box could now be heard in the background: 

_"Four there were in Ancient times_

_Placed a charm for me to rhyme_

_Find I must the house you belong_

_But first, I sing this Bleedin' song!_

_First, we find those that are brave_

_Reminds me of the middle "knaves"_

_So search your soul and find true_

_Then, a Gryffindor is you…_

_Next, we search the lot for steadfast_

_Those that have the charm for loyalty cast_

_Thus, if Helga be proud of your traits_

_A great Hufflepuff you will make_

_Now, we search for the drive to learn_

_The late night oils you choose to burn_

_Then, Rowena knows your soul_

_Yes, a true Ravenclaw be your goal_

_Then, we find the lot of ambition_

_Strive and compete be your mission_

_Failure, not an option, this you know_

_Salazar Slytherin and his House you go_

_Please call my first sort."_

As always, the first years were stuck dumb at the sight of the talking Sorting Hat and the older students (including Dumbledore) were amused by its antics.

McGonagall rolled out her parchment and called, "Anderson, Willow"

A small girl, with cinnamon colored hair, shyly stepped forward and took her seat on the stool provided.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

The process continued with the first Slytherin being called with Clayson, Dale. The first Gryffindor took a bit longer; she was Handell, Tracy. 

After all first years had sat with their houses, Dumbledore called for the feast to begin. The tables instantly filled with large amounts of food, a bit of everything, for every imaginable taste.

Ginny watched from the Slytherin table as Ron and Harry dug into the sumptuous cuisine. She was a bit wistful at not sitting at the Gryffindor table, but soon let it go. It wasn't as if she had any friends to really eat with. She had always been the "fourth wheel" of the Majestic Trio. She just had never fit in. If she was honest with herself, they only came along to stick their noses in her life. In reality, Draco was her closest and probably only true friend. Ginny giggled to herself at that thought. Wouldn't that put Miss Hermione's knickers in a wad? 

Draco was to her left eating heartily. This is why they were not prepared for what happened next. 

While Ginny was lost in her own thoughts and Draco was curbing his seventeen-year old man/boy hunger, Blaise and Pansy set a nasty little plan into action. They had, under the table, completed the Conjuring of the Dead Spell. This spell is the spell used by Hogwart's students to call their House ghosts, in this case the Bloody Baron. 

It took no more than 10 seconds for the Baron to arrive. Everyone knew there was one thing the Bloody Baron could not tolerate, non-Slytherins; and today, he found one at his table. 

Draco had just enough time to mutter, "Oh shit!"

Simultaneously, the Baron conjured and dropped a bowl of liver pudding on Ginny. She yelped in surprise, but the Baron was not finished. He immediately followed with a large carafe of pumpkin juice. 

By now, Draco was up, had pulled his robes off and placed them over Ginny. 

Dumbledore appeared and muttered a temporary banishing spell on the Baron. Professor Snape was not far behind in arriving, as well as Professor McGonagall. 

However, before any professor could react; Draco had reached across the table and jerked Blaise up by his robes. He gave him one good shake and said, "If you ever, EVER come near Ginny in the future, I'll make you regret the day your parents gave you life." 

"Mr. Malfoy, release Mr. Zabini this instant." Professor McGonagall commanded, not that Draco listened. 

Draco, still holding onto Zabini, turned to Pansy. 

"And you, I don't like you, and I never have. You are a repulsive BITCH. Stay away from me, Ginny and anyone else who happens to be in my vicinity, or you, too, will regret it. Understand?"

Pansy, with tears in her eyes more from the humiliation than the rejection, nodded. 

Draco released Zabini with a push and sent him flying backwards on his arse. Then, he turned to the Professors and asked, "Where should I show up for detention?"

Professor Snape intervened and responded, "Tomorrow, in the dungeons. 8pm do not be late." 

Before he could leave, but after the normal swish of his robes, Ginny looked out from underneath Draco's robes and said, "This is partly my fault. I will be there too, Professor Snape." 

Without turning around, he responded, "Very well." 

Ginny looked up and saw a delightful twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes. With a wink at her and a flick of his wand, he turned to head back to the Head Table. Dumbledore had "freshened" Ginny's clothes. 

Professor McGonagall followed and the rest of the hall quietly, very quietly, returned to their meals. 


	20. Merlin's Oath Chapter 19

Chapter 19: After Dinner "ments" 

The rest of the feast passed uneventfully, thank goodness.  As the last of the food magically disappeared from the tables, Dumbledore stood for his announcements.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed their feast and is now ready for a Rip Roaring, Hip-Hoping year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  As always, the Forbidden Forest is, as it sounds, forbidden to _all_ students.  Mr. Filch has asked that you be reminded that after hour hall wandering is most forbidden.  He also asked that torture be returned as a viable punishment, but after a close vote by the professors, it has been denied.  Sorry Mr. Filch."

A loud, deep snort of disgust (and disappointment) could be heard from the main doors.  

Dumbledore continued as if he had not heard. "For our last bit of business, let me announce this year's prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl.  First our prefects are: from Hufflepuff, Miss Janet Dorsey; from Gryffindor, Miss Leann Jordan; from Ravenclaw, Mr. Eric Boot; and from Slytherin, Miss Polly Parkinson.   The title of Head Boy goes to Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." 

A loud roar erupted around Ginny and Draco at the Slytherin table.  Ginny grabbed Draco's arm, squeezed lovingly and said, "Good Job Ferret Boy." 

Draco gave his familiar smirk, but Ginny saw the look of pride he had in his eyes.  _He deserves it_, she thought to herself. 

"Yes, yes, congratulations Mr. Malfoy, for a job well done.  Now, our decision for Head Girl was quite a dilemma, but I assure you a decision has been made. This year's Head Girl is Miss Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor."  

There were no claps, no yells, just silence. Draco gave no sound due to the fact his mouth was hanging open, the rest of the crowd was silent because everyone had assumed the know-it-all Granger had it in the bag.  

The first person to react was the aforementioned Miss Granger and she quickly recovered and removed herself from the Great Hall. Sobs could be heard from her retreating back.  Harry and Ron quickly followed.

Draco, by the time Harry and Ron moved, had regained his composure and began to clap.  Soon, out of respect, the other Houses and Professors joined in.  

Ginny politely smiled. She then got up and also left the Great Hall in silent tears.  Draco caught the sight of Ginny's retreating back and moved to follow, but was quickly stopped by well-wishers.  He soon found himself surrounded by his fellow Slytherins, he was, after all, the first Head Boy from Slytherin in 50 years, but all he could concentrate on was Ginny and her unexpected departure.

Hermione ran as fast as she could to Gryffindor Tower. She reached the Fat Lady, said the password (mandrake juice) and flew in the door as soon as it opened.  She had barely stepped inside the common room, when the portrait flew open and Harry and Ron arrived. 

"'Mione, are you ok?"  Ron asked, as he walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing soothing, circles into her back.

Her only response was a sniffle and more crying.

Harry walked up and wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind. 

"Hermione," Harry said, "We know you wanted to be Head Girl, but maybe this is for the best." 

Ron and Hermione's heads popped up at this.  Ron's eyes relayed an angry glare, while Hermione seemed confused. 

"Harry, I don't understand. How is this for the best?"

'Well, it might be the best for several reasons.  It will give you more time to study for the NEWTs.  It will give you more time with Ron and me. It will also give you time to work on that special project you wanted to do with Professor McGonagall, and more time in the library."

At this, Ron snorted.  Hermione playfully punched Ron and sternly glared at Harry.

"Harry Potter, I don't know whether to hit you, thank you or kiss you." She said with a grin.

"Well, I know which one he better not accept." Ron informed them. 

They all three hugged each other again and laughed.

They broke apart at the sound of the portrait opening. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Magnificent Three." Ginny sneered.

"Ginny, I just want to say congratulations and…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence after seeing the look of hatred in Ginny's eyes.

"Save it. All of you, it was just as I expected. Poor Hermione, oh…wait… was that Ginny? Oh! Good Job Ginny! Puh-lease, go congratulate some Prefect who might think you actually mean it, because I don't. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to send out a few owls to people who _will_ give a damn and then, I am going to ask to be moved out Gryffindor Tower. Good night and Good Bye.

"Ginny…" Ron said as he moved towards her. 

'Stay away from me, Ron. You are the worst of the three by far. I AM YOUR SISTER, flesh and blood, but apparently that is not as important as Miss Perfect over there. Well, I guess maybe one would have to question just how perfect she really is considering, but I find this stream of conversation to be turning quite boring. Move out of my way, NOW."

With that, Ginny turned and flew up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory, leaving three pondering minds in her angry wake.

Ginny quickly sent letters to her parents, Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins via one of Draco's extra owls. After she placed the parchments on the owl and sent it on its way, she put a shrinking charm on her belongings and put them in her purse.

She quietly walked down the stairwell hoping that the trio would not still be in the common room. Fate was partially on her side, the trio was still there, but so was the rest of Gryffindor House. So, she quickly immersed herself in the existing crowd and headed for the portrait and out she went into the dank hallway.

Her first order of business was to broach Dumbledore on her sleeping arrangements, but before she got ten feet down the hall; an arm grabbed her from behind.  She made to scream, but another hand went over her mouth. Then, the unknown assailant pulled her into a dark corridor and cast a silencing charm around them and on her.

"Scared?" asked an oddly deep voice.

Ginny nodded. The voice was not recognizable, and yet familiar. It seemed transformed, somehow, garbled, yet understandable

"You shouldn't be. At least not yet, I am a mere messenger for Lord Voldemort. So listen and listen well, my lord feels that it is time for you to come back to him and finish the work you started.  He will be sending someone for you soon. Be ready, Miss Weasley."

She was then released and before she could turn around, the stranger disappeared with a swish.

"Ginny! Ginny!"  Ginny heard someone frantically calling her name followed by pounding on something. She stepped out from the dank corner and saw Draco in front of the Fat Lady.

"Please let me in. I need to find Ginny Weasley."

"No. You are Slytherin; you probably want to cause trouble for the Gryffindors." The Fat Lady answered.

"I'm over here." Ginny called out.

Draco turned saw the small, redhead and sighed in relief. He briskly walked to her and pulled her into a warm, tight hug. He pulled back, put his hands on either side of her face, noted the tear stains and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine. I just had to deal with something."

"Want to share?"

"Yes, but not right now." 

"Fair enough, where were you headed?"

Well, I was headed to Professor Dumbledore's office until I was accosted…"

"Accosted, by whom?"

"I have no idea, but he said he was a messenger of the Dark lord."

"What? Shit!" Draco exclaimed. "We are going to see Dumbledore immediately"

With that, he took Ginny by the arm and escorted her to the Gargoyle statue that hid Dumbledore's office. 

"Licorice Sticks" Draco told the statue. The statue moved to reveal a staircase that wound upwards to an unknown destination.

Draco and Ginny began climbing the steps and soon found themselves outside a door labeled "Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class and Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Draco went to knock on the door, but it opened as he tried.  There stood Professor Dumbledore without the normal twinkle in his eye. In fact, he looked as if he had aged 50 years overnight.

"Come in. I do believe we have something to discuss." Dumbledore said while motioning for them to come in with his arms.


	21. Merlin's Oath Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Revelations Everywhere**

Ginny and Draco entered the warm office of Albus Dumbledore to find several people already there. It was almost as if they were waiting for them, and they were. They just didn't know it yet.

They saw Professor Snape sitting, in the corner, looking very weary and defeated.  The others sitting in the room included Professor McGonagall; Remus Lupin, a former Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher; a black shaggy dog; Narcissa Malfoy; and Molly and Arthur Weasley. 

"Please have a seat. We have much to discuss and many decisions to make." Dumbledore said. 

Draco and Ginny sat down in an ancient, brown leather loveseat.

"Why did you need to see me this evening?"  Dumbledore inquired.

"I was just accosted in the hallway by someone claiming to be a messenger for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"What?" Molly Weasley screeched. Arthur grabbed her by the arm and firmly shook his head. 

"Let her continue, Molly."

"Did you recognize him?" This question came from Professor Snape. It was quietly asked, but held an urgent undertone.

"That was what was so odd about the entire episode. He grabbed me from behind, and asked me if I was scared. I shook my head in affirmation, because he had placed a silencing spell on me. Then, he told me that I should not be scared *yet*, to be ready because the Dark lord would be sending for me to finish what we started. The voice was somewhat familiar, but it seemed garbled."

"But the reality is that you have no idea who it was. Correct, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Correct. It was so garbled I'm not sure how I even understood it in the first place."

"Was it English?" 

"Of course, I only speak English."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know if I spoke another language." Ginny retorted with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Severus, I do believe if Miss Weasley heard or spoke another language she would tell us." Dumbledore assured Severus and the rest of the room. "However, we may be dealing with something just a bit different here."

"Such as…?" Severus asked.

"Ginny, what did you and Tom start while you were in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Whoa! Ginny! _You_ are the Heir of Slytherin?" Draco asked in shock.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy it seems you have had several shocks today, no? First, you find out you are Head Boy, then you learn your supposedly sixth year fiancée is the new Head Girl, then she is accosted by a supposed Death Eater and now you learn she was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets in your second year. Does that about cover your day? Dumbledore asked with a very amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, that does about cover it. Although, I think Ginny and I should probably talk about some of these issues later when we are alone."

"Right, you are. Until then, Ginny, why don't we continue with the Death Eater and Tom Riddle issue, alright?"

"All right."

"What did you start with Tom in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"As you know, I was simply a venue through which Tom could do his worst. He, Draco not me, is the Heir of Slytherin. As I told you then, all I knew about was the Basilisk. I know of no other plan."

"Is it possible she has repressed those memories?" Lupin asked.

"Possibly, but I think she may know with a little bit of concentration. Am I right, Ginny?" 

At that, the black shaggy dog stood and transformed into a man, Sirius Black.

Draco, Ginny and Narcissa Malfoy all gasped in terror, fumbling for their wands.

"Really Sirius, one would think you love shocking people that way."  Professor McGonagall said with censure in her voice.

"And I would think that by now, Minerva, you would _know_ that was the case." Sirius retorted with a grin on his face, followed with a wink.

"Ahem, Sirius did you have something you wanted to add to the conversation?" Dumbledore asked trying to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"You…You are Sirius Black, an escaped felon." Ginny whispered.

"Yes, I am. I am also innocent. Ask your brother, Hermione or Harry, they know it to be true."

"As do the rest of us in this room…" said Dumbledore.

"For that maybe, but not for other issues," retorted Snape.

"Well, some people didn't and don't…" Sirius started to respond, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Enough. We will get back to the matter at hand. Sirius what did you want to add?"

"I was going to say that on one of my recent missions, I overheard some identified Death Eaters discussing the next plan from Voldemort. That was why I insisted I must return to Hogwarts, Headmaster. They didn't get very specific, but did say that it was impossible for Voldemort to continue until he got his red-headed witch back through his messenger."

At that, everyone turned to stare at Ginny.

"Ginny?" Dumbledore asked trying to gauge her reaction.

Ginny's eyes slightly widened in comprehension, then disgust and finally in self-loathing. Very quietly, almost inaudibly, she said, "Oh gods! Yes, I do know."

Everyone, especially Molly and Arthur Weasley, turned to Ginny in surprise. As they did, Narcissa Malfoy stood and raised her wand to Albus Dumbledore. However, before she could utter those unforgivable words, Ginny stood and waved her hand in Narcissa's direction. 

Narcissa Malfoy flew across the room and landed in the office fireplace. Ginny raised both hands and forcefully opened them in an outward motion. As Ginny did this, she yelled, "Incatatem Finite"

Narcissa Malfoy disappeared in a green haze of smoke. However, she was replaced with Lucius Malfoy. 

While Lucius was shaking his head in an effort to remove the haze caused by the sudden ending of the Persona Charm; Dumbledore stood, pointed his wand at him and placed him in a full-body bind. Lucius dropped to the floor with a deafening thump. He was then levitated to reside by Dumbledore's desk, so that Dumbledore could keep a close watch on him.

It was several minutes before anyone could utter anything. Once most of the room had regained their bearings, they all slowly stared at Ginny. 

"Umm- Nice job, Ginny, I don't –umm- suppose you would mind telling us how you knew to stop Narcissa Malfoy, I mean –umm- Lucius Malfoy, and –umm- without a wand at that?" Remus Lupin got out shakily.

Ginny dropped back into her seat by Draco and hung her head in her hands. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Draco rubbed her back and muttered incomprehensible, soothing words to her. He continued until all sobs and hiccups had ceased.

Ginny wiped her hand across her tear drenched eyes and raised her head. 

She had everyone's attention. She knew they wanted answers. 

She sighed and began talking, "When Tom Riddle took me into the Chamber of Secrets and tried to implant my life force into his, he learned that all changes made to a life force come at a price. He erroneously thought that it would be at only my expense. He was partially correct. Had he succeeded in killing me, then he truly would not have had a personal expense to pay. However, I obviously did not die. With this being the case, Tom Riddle paid for the change in life force by sharing significant portions of his life force with me. While, Harry's absorption of some of Voldemort's power comes from his surviving the killing curse, mine comes from his life force being left in me during the exchange process, _quid pro quo,_ if you will."

At this, Molly Weasley loudly drew in a breath and began crying.

"Yes Mother, you understand. I have retained a significant portion of Tom Riddle's life force. The reason I did not remember, until now, is because he placed an obliviate spell on me. However, since I maintain a portion of him in me; I had the ability to undo his spell if given the right circumstances. Those circumstances were provided to me by the supposed messenger of Voldemort. It caused a "trigger" event, if you will. From his life force, I knew the messenger of Voldemort to be Lucius Malfoy. When I was accosted in the hallway earlier, the obliviate spell was triggered to unravel. That was why I was so fuzzy on recognizing the voice. I did know it. It was Mrs. Malfoy.  However, I knew that the *real* messenger of Voldemort was Lucius Malfoy. So, when I said that "I do know," my memories had returned and I knew that there was no way that Mrs. Malfoy was herself."

At this, she turned to Draco and looked at him with sorrow. Draco gazed into her eyes and knew the truth. His mother was dead. Thanks to the man he called Father. 

He dropped his eyes from Ginny's and out of his peripheral vision he saw her turn back to the others and continue.

"My memories of Voldemort also reminded me that Mr. Malfoy was made the messenger of Voldemort for one reason, and only one reason. He swore Draco's allegiance to the Dark Lord. With that promise, Voldemort performed an old Egyptian spell on Narcissa while she was pregnant to replicate his powers in the infant. Thus, Draco was born for the sole purpose of taking over the Wizarding World. You, Draco, have the combined abilities of Voldemort and the powerful Malfoy bloodline. However, I took some of Voldemort's powers during our exchange. Therefore, Voldemort needs Draco and me together on his side, or dead."

"Miss Weasley, I believe, maybe, I should take over from here." Dumbledore cut into Ginny's explanation.

"Draco, what this means is that together your powers, refined, will exceed Merlin's.  At the height of your power, Voldemort and I together would be no match for your powers. Thankfully, Miss Weasley was able to restore her memory before Narcissa, excuse me- Lucius, was able to commit you completely to the dark side of the war. Furthermore, I believe it also means I owe Miss Weasley a life debt." Dumbledore said with just a hint of amusement in his tone.

Draco sat there in silence, a pensive silence. His head bowed in defeat. 

Ginny returned his earlier favor of comfort by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him to her. 

After a few moments, Draco turned to Dumbledore and asked, "My father was evil to the core. How can I not already be the same?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I will tell you the same thing I told Mr. Potter a few years ago…by your choices…by your choices."

"I've already made my choice…Ginny." Draco informed the members of the meeting.

"Draco, there is more to this story, but the end result is that we simply cannot be. Together, we are too powerful. Together, we threaten the Wizarding world and all who live here." Ginny told Draco and everyone else.

Draco looked to Ginny and then to Dumbledore. There was no humor in Dumbledore's eyes. Draco felt his stomach fall. He knew it was the truth.

"No. NO! Ginny is the only good thing in my life. I will not let her go."

"Draco, we have to. Don't you understand? Voldemort is still not quite at full strength, but if he ever got his hands on you or me, it would be trivial for him to return. I have copies of his memories, all of them. I have his most impressive magical powers and you are his heir. You can offer him everything but his memories. We must not join. We must not have children." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"No!" 

"Draco, please don't make this harder than it has to be. I love you, but we _cannot_ be together. I can see from the look on your face you know it to be true."

"I'm afraid Miss Weasley is correct. To make things a bit easier, I asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley here to take Ginny home for a few months. During that time, we will begin Draco's training here at Hogwart's. You, Ginny, will receive specialized training too. I will be sending a trainer to the Burrow to make sure you do not get behind in any capacity."

"No!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved towards the fireplace and beckoned Ginny to them. She rose to go, but Draco grabbed onto her. He pulled her to him and hugged her hard. Their sobs mixed together with tears pouring off both of their faces. All the other occupants in the room averted their eyes from the couple to give them some semblance of privacy. 

After a few moments, Mr. Weasley walked to the couple and extracted Ginny from Draco's arms. He quickly moved Ginny to the fireplace where Mrs. Weasley was waiting with a large handful of floo powder.

Draco went to go after her, but Sirius restrained him from behind. Draco fought in vain with Sirius, his canine strength just a bit too much for Draco's well built frame.

"No! Let me go. I will _not_ be separated from her."

It was too late. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already taken Ginny through the floo network to their home, the Burrow.

As she disappeared in the green flames, Sirius let go of Draco. Draco fell to his knees. He obliviously was muttering "no" over and over.


	22. Merlin's Oath Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Separated**

Ginny had been back at the Burrow for three weeks. Everyday, there were at least three owls waiting to give her mail from Draco. Over the weeks, the contents of the letters had changed, but not the meaning. Draco was not giving up on them. 

He had told her that Professors Dumbledore and Snape were overseeing his training. He was now fully functional without a wand. The only spells he could not control without a wand were the unforgivables, which Dumbledore wanted to keep that way. The Ministry of Magic kept tabs on dark spells and their users by their wands and it was safer for Draco if he could not perform those spells without the wand. 

Dumbledore had sent Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to train Ginny. Her wandless magic had already been phenomenal (Lupin was still talking about Lucius Malfoy flying across the room). Now, she was mainly concentrating on her heightened senses from Voldemort, such as creating her own protection wards and self-preservation charms. In fact, she had received almost all of Voldemort's knowledge in those areas and Dumbledore had visited twice to copy those memories to a pensieve. He had great hopes they would allow, if not help with, Voldemort's downfall. 

Draco was suffering. He had changed for the better; Ginny had made sure of that. Without her, he was lost and dead. 

Professors Dumbledore and Snape were working every evening on fine tuning all his powers. He was really quite amazing when he wanted to be. He could see pride in Snape's eyes and amazement in Dumbledore's, and _THAT_ was saying something.

It had been three weeks since Ginny had left. Draco found himself walking up the staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office for his lesson, when he overheard Dumbledore and Snape discussing Ginny's lessons and some memories that Dumbledore had recently obtained from her.

"Albus, this could be the breakthrough we have needed to cause Voldemort's destruction." Snape said with joy.

"I have no doubt, Severus. I have already sent out letters to the Order's members to finalize a plan. I think our moment to take the offensive has come."

Draco heard the words "Voldemort's destruction" and his heartbeat quickened. Of course, he thought. If Voldemort was gone, Ginny and he could be together. At this, a plot began to take form in Draco's mind, a plot to destroy Voldemort. 

Draco had spent the last two weeks deciphering every ward on Dumbledore's office to gain entrance. He needed, no, he had to see what was there that had allowed Snape and Dumbledore to believe that Voldemort could now be destroyed.

So after intense work, he now found himself in Dumbledore's office looking around. The walls were covered in paintings of past Headmasters and Headmistresses. All the painting's subjects followed Draco around the room. One brave picture asked Draco what he thought he was doing here without Professor Dumbledore.

"I am trying to find a recent addition to Dumbledore's office. Do you know of any new additions that Dumbledore may have showed to Snape?"

"I believe he is Professor Snape to you and your current actions will get you expelled. So, why would I help you?" The painting inquired.

"You know that Snape and Dumbledore have been privately training me to fine tune my powers so that I can defeat Voldemort. You can help me do that now rather than later. So, will you?"

"I believe what you are looking for will be found on the table behind Dumbledore's desk. Just there, that pink hat has been transfigured. It is actually a pensieve."

"Thank you."

Draco walked over to the table and waved his hand over the hat. He could sense the pensieve and the protective wards placed over it. He stopped and focused. With a sharp outward flick of his fingers, the hat was replaced by a pensieve. 

Draco picked it up and muttered the spell to give him access. He felt the pull on his person and found himself in a dark, dank cavern with snakes all over the walls. He took a quick glance around the room and noticed Ginny, a young Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. 

He took in the scene before him. Ginny was lying lifelessly on the floor, Harry was fighting the Hogwart's Basilisk and Riddle was laughing at Harry's latest folly.

Draco closed his eyes and felt the aura of those in the room. He found that he could feel the life force exchange between Ginny and Riddle. He got overly excited at this breakthrough and lost his connection to their auras. 

He immediately controlled his emotions and focused on the matter at hand. He once again reconnected with Ginny and Riddle's auras, paying close attention to the exchange that was occurring. 

All of sudden, the information that Draco needed flashed in front him like a difficult mathematical equation. It seemed that Riddle was using a compilation of protective wards to keep himself in this world. He was definitely using dark magic, some that could be traced back to the Ancient Egyptians and Samarians. Draco captured this information in his mind, closed his eyes and found himself in Dumbledore's office once again.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. He knew that Draco would make the right decision and he knew that Draco would be the one to end the reign of Voldemort. While Harry Potter had given everyone the promise of hope, Draco would show the world that hope was something to believe in. 

He watched Draco return from the pensieve and walk out of his office. At this, Dumbledore removed his invisibility charm, sat in his old, leather chair and smiled. 

Meanwhile, Draco was walking back to his Head Boy room. With Ginny out of Hogwart's (for now, his mind silently added), Hermione was living it up in the Head Girl's rooms. He was forced to deal with Ron, Harry and Hermione daily. As much as he loved his Ginny that was how much he still despised the Gryff Three. Ron took every opportunity to remind him that Ginny was gone because of him. Hermione took the other road and liked to pretend that Ginny just didn't exist. And to be honest, Draco was not sure which he hated more.

To make things even worse, Dumbledore had granted Ron, Hermione and Harry weekend passes to visit Ginny at the Burrow. Monday's were the worst for Draco. The trio spent the entire evening recounting their weekend with Ginny and watching Draco squirm. During those times, he wondered how Ginny could stand them. 

Draco made it through the common room for the Head Boy and Girl and went straight to his room without engaging the annoying three. He sat down and thought about his next moves. He had to be methodical, practical and most of all accurate. There could be no failure. 

He stayed up until late in the night working through the dark magic Voldemort was using to keep himself alive. At about three in the morning, Draco had worked all he could out. He had found the weakest link and knew how and when he had to make his move. He then pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote the first letter to Ginny in three weeks…

Ginny sighed.

They had just stopped. She had not had one in three weeks, not a one. Sure, she had gotten one from Dumbledore allowing Ron, Hermione and Harry to visit on the weekends, she had gotten one from Sirius explaining her latest lessons on protective wards from Ancient Egypt and one from Bill with a loving pick me up message; but she had gotten none from him, and she felt sick. Her stomach seemed to have a mind of its own. It hurt. She hurt. Did he not love her anymore? Had he just woken up one day and realized that it just was not worth the effort?

So, this is where Ginny found herself, guiltily, more worried about Draco's love for her (or lack thereof) than concentrating on Professor Lupin's treatise on protective wards and defenses against them. 

She sighed again. She just wanted to be back at Hogwart's and the weekend visits from the Golden trio were actually becoming more detrimental than helpful. At first, they thought, in their self-centric world, that ignoring her questions of Draco and any reference to him would make her forget him. After a much heated row, especially with Ron, they now seemed to think that reporting every misstep he made would do the trick. Ugh! They were so annoying.

"Ginny?"

"Ginny!"

Ginny was brought from her thoughts by Professor Lupin. 

"Ginny, are you ok? You seem really out of it today."

Ginny snorted at this. It seemed all was normal for everyone else. She had been "out of it" for three damn weeks. Typical, she was never noticed, why should she expect it to be any different just because her world was crumbling around her?

"Ginny?"

"Yes, I am okay- just thinking."

"He loves you."

"Huh? What?"

"I said that he loves you. He. Loves. You. Period."

Ginny smiled a genuine smile, the first in many weeks.

"What? I was young once too!"

Ginny laughed and grabbed Professor Lupin in a bear hug. 

"Thank you"

"There is nothing to thank me for, it _is_ the truth."

"True, but I still needed to hear it."

"So, can we get back to the stimulating topic of Ancient Defenses?"

"Of course." Ginny said with a giggle.

With that help from Professor Lupin, Ginny returned to her studies and got quite a lot accomplished that afternoon. 

She was in the middle of practicing removing wards from Professor Lupin when there was a sharp tap at the window. It was Draco's black owl. Ginny ran to the window and let the owl in to the house. She quickly removed the letter and read.

"Ginny, my Love,

I know what I must do for us to be together. I have found your memories in the pensieve and have solved the riddle that is Tom Riddle. This time tomorrow, you will be in my arms. Know that I love you and I do this for us; without you, I am not whole.

Forever, 

Draco"

"Oh no!" Ginny said before the tears began to fall.

"What is it, Ginny? What is wrong? Is Draco okay?"

"He's going after Voldemort. He says that he knows how to stop him and that this is the only way we can be together." 

"We need to get to Hogwarts immediately."

Together, they ran to the fireplace, threw the floo powder and yelled, "Dumbledore's office!"


	23. Merlin's Oath Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Back in the Saddle**

Draco had gone through his trunk and gotten all he needed for the night. There wasn't much just his invisibility cloak, the picture of Ginny and him having a picnic at the Burrow and floo powder. 

That done, he silently crept out of his room under the invisibility cloak and headed for the closest fireplace on the floo network which was found in Dumbledore's office. He quickly found himself at the Gargoyle Statue and climbing the winding staircase. He had just entered Dumbledore's office when he heard voices, the voices of Dumbledore and Professor Snape; and they were talking about him.

Draco did not stop to listen to their conversation; he was too concerned about being caught. So, he moved stealthily towards the fireplace, floo powder in hand. He had just got in front of the fireplace and was about to floo to Riddle Manor, when he clearly heard Dumbledore say, "Come back safely, Draco."

It was quickly, softly and decisively said, so much so, that Draco was not sure he had heard correctly; but it was too late to worry anyway. He was speeding through the floo network one second and falling to the ground in a heap in the next. He was there, Riddle Manor.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny and Professor Lupin were in Dumbledore's office in seconds. There they found Professors Dumbledore and Snape in a deep conversation that quickly ceased with their unexpected arrival. 

Dumbledore took one look at Ginny's tear stained face and quickly asked what was wrong. Ginny composed herself and told Professor Dumbledore about the letter from Draco and his intentions. 

Dumbledore smiled, walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders. He squeezed gently in a reassuring manner, looked her directly in the eye and said, "Good."

Ginny didn't know how to react and seemed to be slightly in shock. Lupin, however, seemed to maintain his ability to speak and asked, "Dumbledore, what do you mean good? The boy is running into the jaws of Hell itself and you say "good!" Really!"

Dumbledore smiled with his typical twinkling eyes. Snape took this opportunity to quickly explain why they already knew and why they wanted him to go.

"Miss Weasley-Ginny- We took those memories from you about Voldemort's protective wards, waited until a time we knew Draco would be heading to this office and made sure we were discussing him, you, your memories and how we felt he could stop Voldemort with them. We did this knowing that Draco's love for you would make him react. He would see a way to be with you and live…and we could allow the Wizarding World to be free of Voldemort."

Before Dumbledore knew what happened (and that is NOT often), Ginny was across the room and had slapped Snape across the face, hard. 

"You selfish bastards, you once again risk his life to protect yours. Who or What gives you the right to play with people's lives like this?" Ginny screamed hysterically all the while raining blows all over Snape. 

Professor Lupin, working so close to Ginny over the last weeks, realized she was in Weasley temper mode and quickly strode to her. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from Snape. While her blows were no longer hitting Snape, she was still lashing out at anything she could connect with, including Professor Lupin. 

Lupin turned to Dumbledore and requested, "Professor Dumbledore--"

Dumbledore, as usual, was one step ahead and had his wand pointed at Ginny. 

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore quickly retorted.

Ginny immediately dropped into Lupin's arms, unconscious. He took her to the closest love seat and delicately laid her on it.

Then, he, Dumbledore and Snape took other chairs and waited.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco stood, dusted himself off and looked around. He was in a sitting room, old and dusty. There were no signs of life. Draco took a few moments to feel the auras of the house's occupants. He sensed over 20 life forces, and one of pure evil. It seemed that Draco may have arrived during a little Death Eater Meeting. 

He cautiously walked out of the sitting room and moved stealthily towards the auras he was feeling. His magic led him up the stairwell to the second floor and down the hallway to an open loft area. As he came upon the loft area, he slowed; made sure no one was nearby and tried to focus on Voldemort's life force alone. It took a few moments to filter out all the other auras but he finally felt it, faintly. This was the only thing Draco was not completely sure of -was it faint because he really had a faint life force or because it was well protected by the wards he saw in the pensieve. 

No mind now, Voldemort was in the center of the room, he knew because he could feel him. It was now or never. Draco moved into the room.

"Young Malfoy, I am so glad you could join us. I have been waiting for this day for quite a while. Tell me, where is your fiancé? We look forward to her joining us as well."

Draco snorted loudly at this and rolled his eyes. 

"No, I don't think I will. Ginny also asked me to send you her regrets."

"That is too bad, young Malfoy. It seems such a waste, but you leave me no choice." With Voldemort saying that, he raised his wand and recited, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco's body froze and he felt himself falling to the floor. He closed his eyes and concentrated on removing the magical binds from his body. He felt them release, but he allowed his body to continue its descent. It was better to hold off Voldemort's knowledge of his mind magic for as long as possible. He closed his eyes in preparation for what he knew what was coming next and Voldemort did not disappoint. 

The Crucio Spell hit him a mere two seconds after he had hit the floor. 

Draco breathed deeply and imagined the pain flowing through and out his body. He heard the two Death Eaters next to him fall to the floor in excruciating pain. 

This startled Voldemort enough for him to end the Crucio, and that was all Draco needed to enact his plan. 

He flipped himself off the floor and waved his left hand carelessly to the left and his right hand to the right. All the Death Eaters fell to the floor in a full body bind, leaving Draco and Voldemort facing each other. 

"Well, well it seems that old fool had enough brains to start your training."

Draco was not here to talk. He was here to finish this, once and for all. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and raised both hands at Voldemort. He felt the magic build deep in his stomach, flash up his torso, down his arms and out the palms of his hands. The room took on an eerily, yellow hue from the directness of his magic. It was strong and forceful, but not enough. Voldemort's rudimentary wards were holding. 

Draco squeezed his eyes tighter and thought warm thoughts of Ginny, only Ginny. He felt another build of magic this time from the area of his heart. This time the magic was blood red and with the yellow of the first release caused the room to now bask in a deep, orange color. 

This new surge of magic was powerful and knocked Voldemort backwards into the wall, but still his wards held. 

Draco maintained his focus on Ginny. He knew this would work…didn't love conquer all?

Then to his supreme surprise he heard Ginny's voice in his head responding to his thoughts. In his head, she said, "Yes. I'm coming." He saw her remove a spell from herself; get up, to the shock of all in Dumbledore's office and floo to him.

This strengthened Draco's resolve and his magic surged yet again. The room was now as bright as the noon day sun, and still Voldemort stood.

And then, it was over. A bright, green flash came from behind Draco. Draco was pulled from his magical pensiveness to see Voldemort fall to the ground in a heap of ashes. He turned to his right and saw Ginny standing there with a sly grin on her face. He arched an eyebrow in question and she shrugged and responded, "I heard you. So, here I am, and a good thing too. What were you thinking taking Voldemort on by yourself?"  She had walked up to him during her tirade and was now looking up into his eyes with a combination of relief, joy and anger. 

She quickly grabbed him in a tight grip, her arms around his neck. As he pulled her closer hip to hip, she smacked him on the head.   
  


"Don't you ever do something so stupid again. We are a team."

He smiled into her eyes. Now, everything was okay. Ginny was in his arms again.

Ginny and Draco were so happy to be in each others arms again; they never noticed that Professors Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin had arrived to make sure all was well. The Professors smiled at one another in relief, happiness and so many other emotions.

Dumbledore gently cleared his throat to get the attention of the happy couple. 

They reluctantly pulled apart to look towards their mentors and smiled. 

"We did it. Voldemort is gone, for good." Ginny whispered.

"Yes, we are aware. Professor Snape's mark has disappeared and I could feel it." Dumbledore explained, "We wanted to make sure you were all right, and from the look of things I would say things are very much as they should be."

With that said, Dumbledore winked at them. Draco smirked and Ginny pulled Draco closer.

"Shall we then return to Hogwarts and share the good news with everyone else?" Lupin asked. 

They all returned to the sitting room to floo back to Dumbledore's office. 

Once back, Ginny and Draco headed to the Great Hall to meet up with the rest of the student body. Dumbledore had asked Professor McGonagall to have all the students gather there until his return. 

As they arrived at the entrance to the hall, Ginny and Draco went to sit at the Slytherin table, but somehow Dumbledore was already in his chair and asked them to join him at the staff table instead. 

They slowly, hand in hand, made it to the staff table and sat on either side of Dumbledore. Dumbledore raised his hands and the plates filled with food. Everyone dug into their food and the tension in the air returned to normal.

After the last Hufflepuff had finished their dessert, Dumbledore once again raised his hands to clear the dishes. He then stood and motioned for silence.

"Students, this is a great day. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley have done the Wizarding World a great service, they have defeated Voldemort. He is gone."

At this, the hall broke out into gleeful chaos. Shouts, clapping, stomping, etc. could be heard in great echoes. 

Dumbledore wrapped an arm about Ginny and Draco. It was a very good day, a very good day indeed.  

TBC…   


	24. Merlin's Oath Chapter 23

**Chapter 36: The Big Day**

Tonight it would happen. There were so many emotions, not the least of which was love.

With those thoughts, Ginny found herself putting her final touches on her hair and makeup. Her mother had already visited and cried about losing her baby. Her father was waiting just outside the door to take her to the ceremony. 

In front of her was her wedding gift from Draco. It had arrived by owl first thing this morning.  It was neither an expensive token, nor a meaningless token. It, in fact, was a simple note that held a declaration of love, which meant more then anything to Ginny. It was more than she could have hoped for four months ago. She would have been happy with polite indifference; instead she had been blessed with love from the enemy.  

The note read:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, my Dearest:

We did not start on the best of terms. In fact, I was a rather obnoxious prat, and the thought of you being my wife was not even a consideration. Then, my 17th birthday happened and my whole world was turned upside down. You had been chosen for me, I guess this proves the fates do know what they are doing.

No matter, you have taught me to laugh, to feel, to love. While I could love you for that alone, it isn't what I love about you. Rather, I have learned to love you for you; the complete package has made my life fulfilled. I love you for who you are, what you are and who we will become together as wizard and witch. 

I love you,

Draco

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took one last glance in the mirror (which informed her she looked amazing), folded the note and put it under her robes and went to find her father. 

He was waiting patiently in the corridor and smiled when she walked out the door. 

"You look beautiful, dear. Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, let us begin." He said as he bent to give her a quick kiss on the check.

She held tightly onto her father's arm. He gently guided her down the stairs and out the front door of the Burrow, by the patio and out to the garden. Back to where it had all begun. 

Draco was awe struck by the vision in front of him. His Ginny was walking toward him looking exquisite in her warm turquoise robes. Her hair was in ringlets hanging down her back.  Her nutmeg eyes were twinkling in joy, and gazing directly at him. She was smiling and his heart warmed at the sight of her. 

Draco shuffled his feet. He felt like it was taking forever. He wanted her by his side, period. He once again pulled on his collar, when he felt a nudge from behind. He turned to look into the eyes of his wizard-in-waiting, Percy Weasley. Percy smiled and mouthed "relax" to him. Draco did a cocky half-smile, nodded and turned back to find Ginny and her father almost to him.

She was close enough now that he could see the sheen of tears in her eyes, which only made the love in them sparkle brighter. 

Now, Ginny and her father were standing just in front of him and the ceremony was beginning. 

All the wizards and witches in attendance drew their wands and pointed them towards the sky. 

Dumbledore began the ancient Merlin chant: 

"Witches and Wizards call upon the fates of the night to bind these two magical entities together with the blessings of the ancient ones." 

All present began to chant:

"Come forth Wizards of old and Witches of Past

Bring forth your ancient magic to this site

Allow this fusion of souls to forever last

Arrive now with the power of the night."

At the end of the chant, every raised wand shot forth a ray of different colored light. The rays of light met in the sky and formed a nighttime rainbow that led to Draco and Ginny and basked them in a golden hue.

At this point, Dumbledore, the officiating wizard, called upon the magical creatures of the night. At his call, a magical, spinning vortex opened above Draco and Ginny. Fairies, Pixies and Sprites flew through and formed a circle around the proceedings, high above in the sky. Once the circle was complete, the creatures began humming in unison and a warm, orange aura surrounded the area, basking all those present in elemental magic.

Dumbledore proceeded with the ceremony. He called forth the magical elements to induce a magical bond for Draco and Ginny. Everyone watched in awe, as every magical bonding is different.  The Fairies, Pixies and Sprites, inside the orange aura, conjured their magic for Ginny and Draco. 

Draco and Ginny looked down to find their clothes had changed. Ginny was wearing an ecru, empire-waist dress with long sleeves that end in a bell. The dress was floor-length and she no longer had any shoes on. Her head was adorned with a crown of flowers; beautiful light pink, magical starflowers that are only visible at night. 

Draco found himself wearing a black T-shirt and a black, white and red kilt. His head was adorned with a glen garry. His legs were covered with knee-high socks. 

While they were basking in the shock of the clothes, their bodies were lifting from the ground and rising to the epicenter of the magical circle. They rose slowly, rotating around each other. 

Once at the center of the circle, their aura changed from the golden hue to an electric silver and red. 

The well-wishers could see that Draco and Ginny were being drawn closer and closer to each other. As they kissed, the night lit up with hundreds of magical fireworks in their bonded colors of red and silver. The night was alive with their love. 

Once the magical show was complete, the winged creatures lowered Ginny and Draco back to the ground. 

Dumbledore ended the ceremony by asking the gatherers to thank the ancient ones for their blessing and their special magic on this night. 

They all complied and the night was dark again. 

After everyone had regained their bearings, Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore set about lighting the area with pole lights. The area was lit and heated (it is late October after all) with special charms. 

Mrs. Weasley undid her shrinking charms and part of the area was filled with delicately decorated tables piled high with food. Hermione undid her shrinking charm and tables appeared for the guests. 

Fred and George snapped their fingers and provided a muggle CD player for music. The night filled with the sounds of "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera. A wooden floor appeared for dancing and was soon filled with couples.

Professor Dumbledore, for his gift, had made a cake for Draco and Ginny. He walked to the only round table and waved his wand. Out of thin air appeared a cake, but hardly a traditional cake (this IS Dumbledore). He had made them a cake in the shape of a Wizard's Hat iced in the color purple with yellow stars. 

Draco and Ginny were standing to the side taking in all their friends and family. Draco turned to Ginny and said, "Thank you for all of this." Then, he bent his head and kissed her on the lips. It was a kiss filled with passion, and Ginny enthusiastically responded. 

"It is time to cut the cake" Molly Weasley informed the crowd. She motioned for Draco and Ginny to join her and Dumbledore at the cake table. Dumbledore waited for Ginny and Draco to arrive and then cut two pieces from the cake. He levitated those two pieces to the bride and groom. Draco got an evil smirk on his face, picked up the cake and gingerly placed the cake at Ginny's lips. Ginny licked her lips in a sexy, playful way, leaned forward and took a bite of the cake. 

"You'll pay for that." Draco assured Ginny. She cocked an eyebrow at him in question, picked up the piece of cake and brought it to his lips. He smirked again and took a bite; only, he made sure he got a finger or two in the bite. He swallowed the cake, but suckled the fingers. He looked Ginny in the eye and saw the flash of desire. 

He knew his eyes reflected the same heat. He bestowed her with a cocky grin and laughed out right when she imitated him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Fred's voice rang out, "it is time for the couple to share their first dance together. Please put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Ginny took Draco's arm and he led her to the middle of the conjured dance floor. He pulled her around and caught her in his arms. He pulled her close and hugged her to him. He began to move her around as Fred and George started to play their special song. The first chords of "When a Man Loves a Woman" by Michael Bolton began to filter through the night.  

Everyone was shocked into silence when Ginny pulled away from Draco, drew her wand and hexed Fred and George. 

Ginny Weasley Malfoy had hexed her brothers with the Fairy Tale curse. 

George Weasley was now dressed in a pink chiffon dress that was fitted up top and expanded from the waist. He wore a pink, sparkly tiara in his hair, which had been magically lengthened and curled. His feet were adorned in glass slippers and to create the feminine look; his face was adorned with make-up that matched his natural coloring.

His twin, Fred, now was adorned in the Prince Charming motif. His hair had been magically cut and darkened (think Hugh Grant). He was wearing a sharp military-style navy jacket with crisp white linen pants. His hands were covered with matching white gloves. 

Ginny then pointed her wand at them again and hexed them with the Happily Ever After curse. George immediately fell into Fred's arms and they began lovingly looking into each other's eyes while dancing around the dance floor, oblivious to everyone else. 

Draco doubled over in laughter and the guests soon followed. After Draco wiped the tears from his eyes, he took Ginny back in his arms and pulled her close. He kissed her nose and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, remind me to never, ever piss you off."

They spent the evening dancing with other guests and each other. It was everything a girl could want and Ginny had never been happier.

Meanwhile across the room, three sets of eyes were watching the couple in disgust… 

A/N: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything to do with Michael Bolton and his music…  You guys are great! Love, Lady Brannon


End file.
